The Apathy Of Cooking
by DenshaKuro
Summary: Yukihira Soma had untapped potential in cooking. Soma knew it, his dad knew it. He could remember any dish with a single glance and taste. He had skills and vast knowledge in the kitchen many would kill for. The only problem is...Yukihira Soma hated cooking... with a passion.
1. Chapter 1

Yukihira Soma hated cooking, there was no doubt about it.

But… it wasn't always like that. He used to have a passion for cooking. An unhealthy obsession in watching different ingredients boil together in a pot full of flavor and aroma. Even if it was bad, it didn't mind him, what was learning without a few mistakes? In fact, his cooking potential started way when he was young – a toddle some would consider. At his family restaurant, with his mom and cooking legend dad by his side. He was on a path in becoming one of the most prominent figureheads in the cooking business. Yukihira Joichiro even pegged him being an elite member at his old alma mater. His mom, Yukihira Naoki, would always chide his husband for putting such high expectations on his teeny shoulders.

Yes, Yukihira Soma loved cooking and experimenting with food along his happy go lucky parents.

Well…he used to anyways.

Laying on his bed, in his single bedroom apartment, Soma rubbed his tired eyes as he stared on his dull celling. Cocking his head, he groaned in distress as he saw his alarm clock displaying the time, which was almost three in the morning. He was hell tired, but if he slept now, he would just be groggy for school later on. And he hated feeling groggy.

So, accepting the fact that he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, he crawled out of bed. It was dark as he peeked outside to his street.

He remembered around a couple months ago. When his dad wanted to go to a very prestigious cooking school. He remembered the last face to face conversation that both of them shared before Joichiro went off.

…

" _Tootsuki…"His dad mumbled out._

" _Huh?" Soma stared at his dad. "What about it?"_

" _I want you to go there" Joichiro's face was casted downwards, fully knowing what the answer was._

" _No" Soma said simply._

 _Joichiro gave a sad smile. "You're wasting your talents Soma"_

" _I don't care!" the teen looked indignant. Why couldn't he just understand? "I don't care how good I was in cooking, how much potential I had… I- I…" Gritting his teeth, Soma clenched his fist, trying to calm himself down. How many times did he had to have this 'conversation' with his dad?_

" _Your mom would have wanted it…" The second Joichiro said it, he knew it was a mistake._

 _He glanced at his son, who looked back in disbelief. His mouth slightly agape as he absentmindedly rubbed his right arm. It was already a decade since the incident with his mom, ten years without any of them bringing it up, and he used it in this context? Unbelievable._

 _Soma looked away, his eyes down casted as he licked his lips._

 _Soma wasn't angry anymore. He was just… depressed._

" _Goodbye Joichiro" Soma muttered out as he walked up to his room._

" _Soma! Wait!"_

 _There was no signs of anger in Soma's voice, no signs of distress in his gait. Soma was just miserable now._

 _Soma didn't even slammed the door, it was just a quiet opening and closing. And Joichiro knew, that was the last time he was going to see Soma in three years._

 _Running his hand through his hair, Joichiro cursed himself. He should have just kept his stupid mouth shut._

" _Goodbye…" Joichiro sighed dejectedly as he looked up the stairs and to his son's door. "Soma"_

…

Turning on the TV to some twenty four hour news channel, he sighed as he sat down in front of his study table, staring at the unopened envelopes with his Dad's name written on them.

He knew what was inside of them. He knew the money his dad sent on a monthly basis from god knows where. But he didn't want to use them. He was guilty enough not giving his dad a proper farewell and not answering his calls.

His stupid so called pride didn't want anything to do with the money.

That was why he took part-time jobs. The money wasn't that much, but it was enough to get him going.

For food, he didn't cook. The closest he considered to cooking stuff was the tuna sandwich he made a few weeks back but usually, it would be take outs from the local convenience store. It wasn't healthy one bit and the taste of the food became staler every passing day. But he didn't mind it.

Anything was better than cooking…

…

Yukihira Soma left home earlier than usual today. But it didn't really made any difference. The sun still shone directly on his face as he walked out his door. Which was slightly annoying.

"Damn you Sun" He mindlessly cursed.

The walk to school wasn't anything new. Same cobblestone walkway, same commuting people, same dull buildings. He'd hoped to save enough money for a motorbike so he would fast forward his bland commute to school. He passed by local street venders who greeted him cheerily. He was always up and early and the town wasn't that big. So they all basically knew the kid.

"Soma-kun, early as usual" A gruff voice greeted him.

"Good Morning Fuigahama-san" Soma returned the greeting.

"Mayumi" the local fish vender shouted. "Soma's here already, wouldn't want to keep him waiting!"

"I-I'll be right…" Soma could hear a large thud from inside "Down" she groaned.

Soma smiled nervously at that. _Was she okay?_

"Man are you a sight for sore eyes Soma" The Mayumi's dad said in relief.

"What happened Fuigahama-san?"

The old man sighed "Last night, my eldest daughter brought a boy home for dinner, and I actually thought it was going to be a decent guy this time. Oh how stupid I was"

"Let me guess… Tattoos".

"No, piercing holes. Bigger than his nostril" The man scoffed in disbelieve.

Soma blanched at that. "Uh… some decent guy will come soon… I guess" Though, deep down, he didn't believe that.

"Boy, I wished she would just find an honest guy like Mayumi did with you"

"Uh…w-we're not like that Fuigahama-san"

"Oh c'mon" The old man snaked his arm across Soma's shoulders, "My daughter's cute enough, isn't she?" He gave Soma a lecherous grin. "If not for you at least give this poor old man some hope"

Soma chuckled nervously.

However it wasn't long until Mayumi came and punted his Dad back on his head.

"Ow!"

"I can't believe you're trying to sell off your own daughter. I'm not even out of high school yet!" Mayumi shouted, face slightly flushed.

The man looked sheepish. "I'm not… I was advertising that's all"

"Hmph" Mayumi grabbed Soma by the sleeve and marched away from the store.

"Nice seeing you Fuigahama-san" Soma managed to say, before he got dragged away by Mayumi, beginning their way to Sumiredori High school.

…

Nakiri Sanzaemon stared through the tinted glass of the backseat of his Limo at the red headed boy known as Yukihira Soma. He stared as Soma chillingly walked passed the parked vehicle, unknowing that the passenger inside had his sharp calculative eyes on him.

"Grandfather…what are we doing here?" The sound of his granddaughter, Alice Nakiri, chimed in.

"I'm looking for…someone" Sanzaemon answered promptly.

"…this is boring me, grandfather" she pouted.

Sanzaemon raised a grey eyebrow at that. "You were the one that wanted to follow me, dear granddaughter"

"Well… I thought it would be better than just staying at home" She replied. "I mean, Erina's being a stick in the mud again and there's like nothing better to do at home" She crossed her arms and huffed.

An idea went into Sanzaemon's head "How about I give you something to do?"

Alice's eyes lighted up curiously. "What is it, grandfather?"

"An assignment if you will" Alice nodded in understanding. "You see that boy, with that red hair?"

"Uh…" hey eyes squinted. "I guess"

"I want him in Tootsuki" he gruffly said.

"Eh…" Alice tilted her head in slight confusion. "You want 'him'" Alice pointed to the redhead "…in Tootsuki?"

"Yes"

Alice stared at her grandfather "Are you… going senile, grandfather?"

Sanzaemon sighed. "No I'm not going senile, Alice. An old student of mine requested a favor from me"

Alice placed her index finger below her bottom lip. "I'm not sure I get it" she airily replied with a spacey look. "But can't you just offer him a scholarship if you want him so badly?"

"It's not that simple. He is a special case… he has already expressed that he didn't want to attend Tootsuki"

"Oh…" Alice finally getting it. "You want me to persuade him then?"

"In a way"

"I'm still not so sure about all of this…but it sounds intresting." And god knows, her sense of curiosity wouldn't be stopped by the fires of hell itself.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG seriously. This was just a thought that came out the crack of my brain while I was doing my course work. I didn't think that A LOT of you guys would like this Haha. Well then on to the next chap.**

* * *

"Soooma-kuun"

Soma sighed dejectedly as he heard the echoing voice of his eccentric friend from the hallway.

"Yes… Natsume?"

Fujikara Natsume was one of Soma's closest if not his closest friend in Sumiredori High school. The two had met during the school's opening and despite the many contrast in their personalities, managed to hit it off.

Dark brown hair covered his vision as Natsume leaned in on the seating Soma.

"Get out of my face Natsume" Soma grumbled.

"Yukihira-kun seems grumpy today. I wonder what happened" The other teen pondered loudly.

Soma looked irritatingly at him. Soma questioned his choice companionship sometimes. More often than not.

"I'm not grumpy…"

"Did you not get enough sleep?" His friend asked, seemingly ignoring the previous statement.

"I slept just fine"

"You hungry?"

"No"

"Well everything seems to be in order" Natsume finalized.

"You want something Natsume?"

"Listen to this" The brown haired boy palmed both of his hands on Soma's unkempt desk. "I got this cute girl…"

"No"

"Oh c'mon" the boy kneeled over. "You don't even know what I want to say yet"

Soma looked at him, having a sincere look of consideration on his face. "You're so dull Soma-kun"

Soma grunted in annoyance. "Every time you try to fix me up with someone, I end up in this really awkward position and the girls look at me like they feel sorry for me"

Natsume looked offended. "It's not my fault you don't know how to talk to girls"

"I know how to talk to girls…" Soma argued.

"Mayumi-chan doesn't count. She's been your friend even before you developed this unhealthy phobia of girls"

Soma sighed. It felt like he was talking to a bricked wall "I do not have a phobia for girls…" Soma said that out quietly.

"Then prove it. Let's go meet this girl" He gave Soma a bright smile.

"…No"

"Boooo"

...

Lunch came and Soma found himself as usual alone, eating canteen bought sandwich near a humming vending machine. He wasn't an introvert by all means, he had a healthy number of people he considered friends. It was just nice having time to yourself once in a while… and he was just plain lazy to walk any place farther for a drink.

"S-Soma-kun"

Mayumi's voice caught the boy's attention.

"Oh…" the boy swallowed the plain snack. "Sorry Mayumi, didn't see you there" He smiled sheepishly.

The said girl, was holding on to a black plastic bag and was being urged forward by two of her friends.

"S-Soma…" The girl appeared fidgety and flushed as she nervously poked both her index together.

Soma raised a curious eyebrow as he watched his friend inched closer to him. It wasn't really unusual seeing Mayumi flustered. She was always like that around him which made him wonder what she was thinking about half the time. Well… it wasn't his business to know anyways.

"…yeah?" Her nervousness was seriously contagious.

"I-I got you some food" The handed out the black plastic bag.

Soma took it out of her fingers and rummaged inside. It was home-made croquettes.

"M-mom said it's unhealthy for you to eat convenience store food all the time. So she made those"

Her fingers twitched, hoping that Soma would like the food.

"Thanks Mayumi!" He said gratefully as he quickly took a bite.

Everything seemed to slow down as Soma took note of the taste.

Soma felt the crunchy texture of the croquette incrusted over a slight squishy inner layer. Soma could taste the curried potatoes melt on his tongue and with the bits of medium cooked meat addled with onions so it wasn't too dry. He swallowed and savored the after taste of a homey meal. Home cooked meals are the best, he thought with a satisfactory look on his face.

"S-Soma?" asked bringing Soma out of his trance.

"It's very good"

Hearing that from Soma made her feel her chest was a million times lighter. "I'm glad"

"Want to eat with me?" Soma obliviously grinned.

"…U-uh." She looked nervously at her two friends, who made poor attempts in hiding around the corner. They both gave her thumbs up, which did not help with her anxiety at all. "S-Sure"

So she sat next to Soma, talking about random stuff as they shared the food.

"S-so Soma?"

"Yeah?" Soma said, still munching on the food without a care.

"The Market's holding a festival next week" she timidly told him.

"I know. Can't wait to try out all the food"

"About that…are you going with anyone?"

"Uh…no"

She poked his fingers together. "Well… I was wondering if you-"

"Somaaa-kunn"

And just like that, Mayumi's perfect little opportunity to ask her old time crush out on a date was gone, spread out like ashes in the cruel cold wind.

Natsume came running and puffing, holding a can of soda. "Soma, there you are – OH MY GOD. I can't believe my eyes. Yukihira Soma finally with a girl. Unbelievable. I shall pray to my gods later on as a sign of grati – oh it's only Mayumi" finally recognizing who his friend was talking to.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mayumi jumped standing.

"It is what it is" Natsume replied deadpanned.

"I'll get to you later Natsume" Soma turned to face Mayumi. "You we're going to ask me something?"

"Uh…Uh…" He face went back to the flustered state that she always had when Soma was around. "Nothing" She squeaked as she rushed off away from the duo.

"Weird girl" Soma muttered. "So what do you want Natsume?"

"I was wondering if-"

"No"

"You're so dull Soma"

…

Standing at the gates of Sumiredori high school, Alice Nakiri stood gracefully as she waited for the red headed boy of her curiosity.

"Who are we waiting for milady?" Her aide, Kurokiba Ryo, who stood menacingly besides the girl, asked.

"Someone…" She airily murmured.

"Is this going to be long milady? Because I'm getting tired of beating up these guys"

Alice Nakiri scoffed as she flicked her hair. It wasn't her fault she was pretty girl. A gem in the school of plebs and commoners. With silky silvery hair and milky white skin, it wasn't a wonder the guys at this school were crowding on her, receiving stares from both passing boys and girls.

She tried not to mind them. She had only one objective here.

Then out of the sea of staring eyes, she caught sight of a tuff of red hair. Without hesitation, the silver haired girl closed in on her target. "Come Ryo"

"Yes milady" He said as he released his grip on some creep's collar.

The students parted as she increased her gait towards the boy until she was right in front of him.

Yukihira Soma stopped in his tracks as a silver haired girl blocked his path.

"Uh…" Soma warily said. "You need something?"

Alice leaned in closer to the boy, making Soma feel a bit self-conscious. He slightly sweated as the girl seemed to be conducting a full on inspection on him.

"Do you know her Soma-kun?" Mayumi cautiously asked as she possessively pulled Soma closer to her.

"No idea" He answered back. "Do you need something?" Soma tired asking back.

"…nothing special" She finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want me to beat him milady?" Ryo asked, eying Soma very closely.

"Shh, Ryo" She chided. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name's Nakiri Alice and this is my faithful companion Ryo"

Ryo grunted in acknowledgement.

Soma looked between the two of them "…Uh yeah, are you lost or something?"

"No, we're actually at the right place" she smirked mischievously. "And your name is?"

"….Yukihira Soma" he reluctantly answered. Who in hell were these people?

"Yukihira-kun then. I would like to have a quick conversation with you. If of course you would give me a moment your time?"

"I-I don't think she's safe Soma-kun" Mayumi whispered.

"About what?" Soma asked, after assuring Mayumi.

"Someone very important is interested in you Yukihira-kun"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Soma stepped away. "You guys are Yakuza, right? Look I'm very poor, I don't have any money" to make his point, he pulled out his empty pockets, showing them clearly that he had no money with him.

"Very amusing Yukihira-kun." She gave a cattish smile. "But we aren't Yakuza…technically"

"That makes me feel a lot safer" he said sarcastically.

"Please Yukihira-kun, we're not dangerous" However the sight of the lazy eyed teen who seemed to be breathing out steam like a train did nothing to support the statement.

"So… what is it again you guys wanted?"

Alice's nose scrunched up in slight distaste at how hard it was to get this boy. But it was somewhat expected, she didn't had the weight of the Nakiri name to push him around.

"Just wanted to talk, nothing else"

"Right…"

"Well then" She turned to her aide, "Ryo, call for the car please. Let's go Yukihira-kun. The reservation's in one hour"

"Huh…" Soma watched her aide took out his cellphone and made a call "What do you mean reservations, I'm not going anywhere with you guys?!"

Alice sighed as he looked back to Soma. "This 'hard to get' game is really getting boring Yukihira-kun. It is fun when the girl does it, less so if the guy does it" She stepped closer to Soma, too close for Soma's comfort. Her face just merely inches away from his. "Do you know how many guys would kill to be close to me like you are now?" she said in a sultry tone. Soma could feel her breath after every word hit his jawline, making an intense chill crawl up his sorry spine.

Soma was slightly dumbfounded. But he had already formulated a perfectly smart retort to her unwanted tease…

"Uh…"

-not that his mouth wanted to comply.

Mayumi looked between the both of them and she wasn't that bit of amused. She pinched Soma hard on his sides.

"OW!"

Soma glared at her friend, while she glared back.

"That's adorable, the sweet little girl wants to protect his addle minded boyfriend"

"I-I'm not his girlfriend…" Mayumi mumbled under her breath.

Ignoring the girl, Alice flicked a strand of silver hair from her cheek. "So are you coming? We can bring your friend along if that makes you feel safer"

That did make Soma feel a bit safer. Having a feminine companion would probably nullify the princess like vibe Soma got from Alice.

"I'll GO!" Mayumi practically yelled. She was determined not to let Soma be alone with this She-Devil for a minute. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she covered her mouth and looked away from Soma. "I-If you want me to Soma-Kun"

"I don't see why not" Soma said, somewhat surprised by Mayumi's abrupt outburst.

"Great. Let's go then"

…

Looking back on their earlier conversation, Soma didn't actually remembered agreeing to go with Alice. Which was oddly disturbing and a tad bit concerning. If she managed to easily play around his disagreement then she was far more dangerous than he thought she was.

The restaurant they brought Mayumi and Soma to match the air of nobility Alice had. Which was expected the moment they stepped into Alice's expensive looking car.

"Doesn't he want to sit?" Mayumi asked curiously, looking at Ryo standing at half attention besides the seated Alice.

"Oh, don't mind him. He prefers standing" Alice said as she skimmed through the menu. "Don't you Ryo?"

"Yes milady" he answered impassively.

"O-okay"

Soma sat across from Alice, staring at the girl, wondering what was so important that she wanted to tell him. But it didn't look like she would divulge the information anytime soon.

"So Yukihira-kun…" Alice began, after ordering the meals. "You're probably wondering why I brought you here."

Soma narrowed his eyes. Was this girl kidding? Spouting nonsensical cliché lines to him. "That's an understatement" Soma murmured.

Alice placed her head on her crossed fingers. "I'm curious Yukihira-kun…"

"About what?"

"You of course."

Soma scoffed "That's rather vague"

Alice chuckled. "Then I guess you would appreciate if we be forward with each other then?"

"Would make things easier…" He agreed.

"Then Yukihira-kun, let me ask you a question… can you cook?"

Soma stared at Alice's eyes upon hearing the question, there was no playfulness glinting in her eyes. It absolutely caught him off guard.

"…No" He answered.

Alice hummed. Her expression showing the red headed boy that it wasn't the answer the girl was looking for.

"You're lying Yukihira-kun" She said in a sing-song manner.

Yukihira Soma bit his lip. "What's it to you? I don't think you care if I can cook or not"

"Wrong Yukihira" She wagged her slender finger. "You see, I'm curious of you, because one of the most important figures in culinary is suddenly interested in you. You really can't fathom how much I want to know why that is. The moment I saw you, there was nothing special to distinguish. Which got me more curious. Why are you so interesting Yukihira Soma?"

Soma averted his solemn gaze. "You seriously got the wrong person then. I'm no one interesting"

"I don't like it when people lie to me Yukihira-kun"

"I'm not lying!"

Alice stared at him, seeing the fiery look in his eyes. "You keep lying to me. But I can tell. You're so interesting Yukihira Soma. My grandfather rarely puts his interest in anyone, and yet you say that you can't cook? How very interesting. I want to know what makes you special, I watch yet I cannot see. That's why I want you to cook for me"

"W-what?"

"Cook for me" She repeated.

"Are you kidding me, I told you already I can't cook"

"This isn't a recommendation Yukihira-kun…it's an order"

Soma clenched his fist, which didn't go unnoticed by Mayumi. "Who do you think you are?"

"Soma…" She worriedly said.

Alice raised her eyebrow at that.

"You think you can just come and boss me around just like that. That I'll just be thrown like some ragdoll at your whim because you look good and loaded?" Soma stood up from his chair as he released the breath he was holding in. "I think you're just petty and thinks the world just revolves around you"

Alice stayed silent as she stared at the boy.

"I wish I could say I feel bad for leaving in the middle of the meal Nakiri-san. But the company would just sour the meal" Soma bowed and started walking. "Let's go Mayumi"

"R-right" She looked between Soma and Alice and gave an apologetic bow to Alice, and rushed off to Soma.

But the duo didn't get too far because Alice's aide blocked their path.

"Let them go Ryo" They heard Alice say.

"As you wish milady" he said and stepped out of their way.

"You know Yukihira-kun" Alice said, catching Soma's attention. "It's not polite to reject a lady"

"I'll apologize when I see one" And that was Soma's last insult to Alice.

Said girl, pouted as he watched Soma's retreating figure. No one, in her life, had ever dissed her like that. Yukihira Soma was infuriating, stubborn and if needs be, quite rude. Never in her life had she met a person with such audacity to call her 'petty' and 'bad company' Not once had a sentence arose with those words around her.

But. It didn't actually minded her. For Yukihira Soma to do that to her, it was actually very "…Appealing" she muttered out and the roguish look fitted his bold demeanor.

She watched with a Cheshire cat smile as Yukihira Soma exited the restaurant.

'Yukihira Soma' Alice rested her cheek on her palm. 'You are so very interesting'. Instead of feeling dissuaded. Nakiri Alice was now more than determined to know more about the redheaded teen.

"Are you okay milady?" Her dark aide asked.

"Shh Ryo. I'm thinking"

"…Yes milady"


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, you guys actually like the fact that Soma wants nothing to do with Cooking... you guys are weird. But I still love you nonetheless.**

 **Keep in note guys. I am a University student. I am Very lazy. So really don't expect quick updates. Cause well yeah you get it.**

 **Okay. I get some of you guys might not like Mayumi (IDK Why is that?) But the fact that she's not an OC was a prime factor in her being of course Soma's friend. I couldn't just pull someone out of Tootsuki because that would be illogical. And I don't like glorified OCs.**

 **To answer a question. Yes Apathy means being Impassive to something. But if you guys continue to read (If I continue with updates), and without spoiling much. Soma actually doesn't hate cooking as much as a memory that he relates to everytime he cooks. I used the word apathy as some kind of neutral ground for his feelings.**

 **If you still don't like my answer and/or if I didn't make it clear. FUCK YOU. (Just kidding) Just leave a review on the shitty answer I gave.**

 **Well without further ado.**

* * *

Yukihira Soma was 'extra grumpy' as coined by his close friend Natsume that day. Not that his friend knew the reason behind the sour face that Soma himself denied. Only Mayumi knew the reason behind his down rotten mood today.

But either than that, the day went off like it always did. Dull classes, noisy rough housing and the prompt giggling of school girls.

Soma really did try hard to not let his mood rule the day. Occasionally getting into conversations with his fellow class mates and did his best to keep up. But as he expected… it only worked for a while. As soon as he was alone, his thoughts would wonder to the darkest part of his brain and bring up the conversation a few days ago.

He couldn't erase the smug smile of the silverette that would occasionally flash thorough his mind. No matter how much he wanted the image gone.

Grumbling to himself, Soma stepped out of the classroom for lunch, not wanting to spread his unwanted petulance to his classmates.

Soma stared at his feet as they brought him to his usual spot near the vending machines. Occasionally twisting and turning out of the way as people passed by him. Soma stood in front of the humming machinery and fed it the required amount of money.

The red headed teen sighed as he placed the iced coffee on his forehead, letting it cool himself down.

Soma had to admit, he was acting a bit childish with him moping around just because some high-end girl decided to act snooty around him. Was it because it had to do with cooking? Or the fact that some out of the blue stranger somehow knew about his… cooking. It wasn't like openly admitted to having the particular skill, not even his closest friends knew. Which made the whole thing more troubling than he'd like to admit.

Anything involved with him cooking, led the subject to his pops which ultimately led to Tootsuki.

He sighed again, albeit louder this time.

If his dad was involved in this again…

No. Soma shook whatever negative thoughts that entered his mind. Negativity was a disease, and if he kept pondering about it, it would just drag him deeper into whatever was inside the deepest dungeon.

So instead, Soma focused on the coming festivities. If there was one thing that could life his spirits up, it was a joyous festival. The loud crowd, the smoldering smell of burning snacks and the vibrant colors of the posters, the flags and don't forget the fireworks. If that wasn't a get me up, Soma didn't know what was.

"Hey did you hear?"

Soma's ears perked up, hearing a passing student talk behind him.

"What is it?" an annoyed voice replied.

"Some douche decided to cancel the festival"

"…So?" He grunted.

"I was looking forward to seeing Kei-chan in that new kimono she bought the other day" The boy whined.

"…And why would I care? You perverted sicko"

The boy hummed dejectedly "You're no fun you know that right"

As the conversation faded further into the hallway, Soma half-heartedly wondered if the constant head banging on the vending machine would leave a significant mark on his forehead.

It did.

…

It wasn't really that much of a detour to his house if Soma wanted to go to the market square. A turn here, a twist there and in the better part of the hour, he was already there.

Soma wasn't really curious about the festival's cancellation as much as he was disappointed about it. It was a tradition more than anything after a good harvest season. Now it was just an opportunity for the local residents to fish in customers from neighboring towns using domestic snacks and merchandise.

Like a very flamboyant advertisement.

Soma watched as gloomy stall vendors tore apart the stands they worked weeks to prepare. Soma could sympathize with them. It was hard tedious work with no rewards. Who wouldn't be sad? The decorations flapped with the blowing wind, showing spirit that countered what was really going on. It was a bit depressing for his taste.

Well, it was no use crying over spilled milk as the saying goes.

Soma knew for a fact that optimism came hand to hand with a good mood. So as long as he kept a positive mind set and expect the best, his deplorable mood would just feel like a fleeting memory.

Yup. Soma breathed in the cool evening air. Everything was going to be okay-

"Yukihira-san" A familiar voice yelled from across the rows of untended stalls

-Shit.

Soma's eyes widen upon hearing the familiar voice. He couldn't forget the subtle arrogance that coated each word that slipped through her mouth, even if he wanted to. Which he wanted to do so badly.

He couldn't bare turning his head around. But already from the edge of his vision, he could see the silver tuff of hair that he really did not want to be there.

"Yukihira-san" the voice yelled again, growing closer. "Over here"

Soma really didn't want to handle her today, especially after he just regained his mood.

Taking a deep breath. Soma did what every man would do in his situation…which was hide until the problem went away by itself.

Wasting no time, he jump over a takoyaki stand and curled like a ball under the grill.

It was stupid and immature and along the lines of overkill… but god, he really did not want to deal with her again.

Soma could hear the almost silent footsteps of the girl as she neared closer to the stall. Like how a jungle panther would stalk it's poor and very vulnerable prey. He could see through the cracks between the stalls, the shadow of her feet, stopping right in front of him.

"Yukihira-san" Her voice was etched with amusement. "I know you're behind there"

Soma, in his desperate attempt, pinched his nose shut and began to talk in his most nasally voice. "Uh, sorry miss. No Yukihiras here, just an old takoyaki vendor, minding his own business".

"Oh" She said, sounding almost apologetic. "I'm sorry then, must have got the wrong person"

Wait…what?

Soma's eyes grew in disbelief. That couldn't have worked. It was a stupid trick that should only have worked with gullible little children. But the fact that he saw her feet moving on and her footsteps getting lighter supported the fact that it did.

Slowly, Soma crept up the edge of the grill, and true to his eyes, the silver haired girl was gone.

Soma let out a breath of relief as a grin of disbelief grew on his mouth. Thank you god.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid Yukihira-san?"

Yukihira Soma immediately took back his thanks.

Begrudgingly, Soma turned his head around to face her. Her eyes were glinting mischievously, her mouth cracked into a small amused smirk and her hair seemed to glow in the sunset.

She looked disgustingly pretty.

"Pleasure to meet you again…Yukihira-san"

Soma gave an incoherent reply that sounded oddly like 'yeah right'

Alice pouted "Aren't you happy to see me again?"

Soma frowned "Not in the slightest"

"You should really be honest with your feelings Yukihira-san. It would be easier for the both of us if you do" She placed a finger on the edge of her glistening lips.

"B-But I am being honest Nakiri-san" Soma sarcastically said as he mustered up his most innocent voice. "I really don't want to see you"

Alice cheeks puffed cutely "How rude Yukihira-san"

'Do not falter to her cute expression' Soma thought as he narrowed his eyes in distrust. He wasn't going to fall – for the second time – to her feminine charms. "Why are you here?"

It was a curious question. True, Soma didn't know particularly where the silver haired girl lived, but Soma never had the displeasure of seeing anyone with her uniform anywhere in his life. This led to the fact that Alice was a student in some far off school that was ways off the town of Sumiredori.

But seeing how Soma managed to encounter her twice – two times more than he wanted – this school wasn't far enough.

Nakiri Alice crossed her arms as the ever recognizable smile appeared on her face.

"Oh you know-"

"No I don't" Soma interjected shrewdly. But Alice pretended not to hear the red haired boy. This of course irritated Soma.

"I have a research project going on, something about rural delicacies. I decided Sumiredori as my foundation"

Soma gave a skeptical look. It sounded like a good enough reason for her being around. But was Sumiredori really a good enough town of 'rural' delicacies. Soma had to admit that Sumiredori's food are good, but not well enough to merit a research…

Or of course she had another hidden agenda. And that would be concerning.

"You've come at a bad time then…" Soma scratched the back of his head. "There was a festival that just got cancelled"

Alice cocked his head. "Oh, I know"

"…How would you know?"

Before he could get an answer, Ryo, Alice's overly threatening _doom guard_ , had somehow managed to silently creep up on them. Which was a frightening concept if one would consider how he looked like an overly laid back thug while dark lines under his eyes. Is he wearing…mascara?

"Milady" He spoke in a monotonous tone. "The workers arrived thirty minutes ago. Do you want everything gone?"

Alice stared at Ryo with a sweet smile. "Ryo…what did I tell you about bothering me in the middle of a conversation?"

Ryo gave a bland look and sighed. "Never bother you if you're talking to someone" He recited like an elementary school student that had just been chided.

"Good boy" Alice complimented as he patted Ryo's head.

"Weirdoes…" Soma muttered under his breath, before the information of what Ryo had said earlier was processed. "Wait… did you have anything to do with the festival getting cancelled?"

"Of course I did" She said in an obvious tone as she kept patting Ryo's head. "How else was I going to conduct my research?"

That…did not make sense at all. What kind of School was she from that a simple project of researching local food gave her some sort of warrant to deny an inter-town celebration. The project itself did not make the best of sense. Inefficient and unproductive, which really contrasted to the knife edge's personality that gave off from Alice.

Unless of course…

"Why here?"

Alice stopped the tapping on Ryo's head and cocked his head towards Soma. "I think you know the reason, Yukihira-kun"

Unsaid, but heard loudly. This was some sort of ploy to get back at him. Soma fought the urge to grit his teeth at her somewhat sophisticated yet borderline childish idea of getting back at him.

"How is any of this," Soma emphasized to the skeleton of a festival. "Got to do with me? So you canceled a festival. Good for you. But you actually think I'm going to cave just like that?"

Alice shook her head disappointingly "Oh no, Yukihira-kun. You're misunderstanding things. _This_ is just a statement"

Soma furrowed his eyebrows "And that statement would be?"

"Simple. My family is really close to the prefectural governing body of Sumiredori's region." Alice gave a bright innocent smile. "So things like some sleazy back water festivals, I can make disappear just like that" She stepped in closer. Again, too close for his comfort. "And also, I get what I want" She poked his chest. "And the harder it is to get it, the harder I want it"

Soma really didn't care about the close vicinity as much as how irritating her words made him feel. Her tone that suggested he should be wrapped around her fingers by now. Gently, Soma pushed the silver-haired girl away.

"I just told you. I won't cave in so easily."

"Of course you wouldn't Yukihira-san. Otherwise it would be disappointing" She smirked. She pulled out a business card and tucked it away in his front pocket. "My number in case you _do_ disappoint me"

Soma turned around facing away from her. "You should try harder than this" He said, just to spite her as he began walking away.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that Yukihira-san" Alice said under her breath.

"Should we go now milady?" The able bodied aide asked.

"Shh, Ryo, I'm making a dramatic scene here"

Ryo let out a loud audible sigh. "Yes, milady"

…

Yukihira Soma glared at the card in hand, which contained Alice's number and also her institutional information.

 _Tootsuki._

That name was imprinted like an insignia on the top of the card. He wasn't surprised to find out Alice came from the Academy. Hell, now it made more sense as to why the girl was literally crazy about him. And not in a romantic sense at all, which he thought would equally be bad and erased the idea entirely out of his head.

His dad probably got some high chaired member of Tootsuki to drag him into the culinary scene. Which irked him to no end. No matter how much he was against it, Joichiro seemed to have this stupid idea that Soma belonged in Tootsuki culinary scene. And even with him being away, his dad's persistence on this led him to delegate the job to one of Tootsuki's higher authority. And thus led the silver haired girl to him.

Soma resisted the urge to bite his lip until it bled. More reason to be angry at his dad then.

How complicated was a statement like 'I don't want to be in Tootsuki' to Joichiro?

Soma rolled around his bed. Letting the card fall to the side of the bed. He really wished that his dad wasn't this stubborn.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Soma grabbed his phone from the side table, and without looking at the caller I.D. He answered it.

"Hello" His greeting was muffled by the pillow.

"S-soma?"

"Mayumi?" Soma asked confused. His friend rarely called him out of the blue. Usually, Soma would know if and when she was going to call him. She was systematic like that.

"Y-yes" There was a shuffling sound and some clanking of metal in the background.

"Are you okay Mayumi? Sounds hectic over there"

"Uh…" Soma distinctly heard her mutter a 'be quiet' and the shuffling sounds from earlier stopped. "Yes, everything's all right. We were just getting ready for dinner"

"Oh" There was a silence. "You need anything Mayumi?"

"H-have you had dinner Soma-kun?" She asked after a short pause.

"Not really, no. I was just about to go out and grab some from the store-"

"You don't have to" She interjected. "I mean… Do you want to have d-dinner with my family?"

"Huh…dinner with your family?" He airily said as he looked to his alarm clock. It was still around early evening, just in time for dinner. It wasn't like he had any work to be done around his apartment, except maybe his algorithm homework. But he'd do that later on.

Ah, the power of procrastination. It is ever too strong.

"Sure" He accepted with a smile. "I'll be there in a bit"

One should never deny free food.

Grabbing his jacket to fight the evening chill, he made sure to lock his doors and half an hour later, he stood in front of Kurase residence. Politely knocking on the door, he waited until it opened, revealing Mayumi's little brother Hiro.

"Hey Hiro" Soma greeted. Hiro had the same color hair that Mayumi had, albeit it was in a different shade. Soma never really spent time with the younger brother, but in the times he did, he was generally laid back and quite cool.

Hiro gave some sort of lecherous smile at Soma. "Oh dear sister" He yelled into the house. "You're boyfriend's here"

There was an incoherent shout that came from the inside. Which sounded worryingly like Mayumi.

Soma chuckled nervously before being led into the house.

It has been years ever since the last time Soma had stepped inside the Kurase household. When he was younger, visiting another girl's house might have been cute and innocent to the eyes of others. But being old as he is now, it would be rather inappropriate for him to disturb the Kurase family on a daily basis.

Soma stepped into the dining area, where Mayumi's elder sister sat on the table who looked like she was sporting a major hangover.

"Yo sis, Soma's here. Don't you think you should look less like hell for our guest?"

She blanched. "Shut up you stupid brat"

Ah, sibling love at its best.

Soma greeted Mayumi's mom, and the stuttering Mayumi before they proceeded for dinner.

"Where's Fuigahama-san?" Soma asked, noticing the gruff man's absence.

"He's out meeting the other shop owners in town" Hiro promptly answered.

It wasn't a quiet affair. There was bickering, teasing, insults, and numerous attempts for the Kurase matriarch to calm her children down. Soma couldn't help but smile and feel a bit jealous of how lively the Kurase family was. Soma long ago had wanted a younger sibling. Soma was happy for her honestly, for having a very lively family.

Soma gave a cursory smile towards Mayumi.

Mayumi caught the smile, and returned an embarrassed one to him.

Unnoticed by the both of them, Mayumi's mother watched in glee.

It wasn't after dinner was done, and Soma got comfy in the living room. That Mayumi's dad came back.

"Hey Fuigahama-san" Soma greeted the man.

"Hey Soma…Mayumi" He sounded exhausted as he gave a brief glance towards them.

Soma watched as the usually blissful man, walk through the hallways in such low spirits.

Soma turned to Mayumi, but it seems that she was equally confused as he was.

"Honey." His wife appeared from the kitchen. "Is…something wrong?" She asked with a hint of worry. Noticing the subtle expression on his face that she could only discern.

"I guess you could say that" The man said dejectedly, pulling out a bottle of beer from the refrigerator.

"Did something happen?" The Kurase housewife asked.

"It's that stupid meeting we had earlier" He snarled out. "Apparently someone's developing a new commercial district right downtown"

"And?" The wife asked as she rubbed circles behind her husband's back.

Fuigahama sighed. "And… I know loads of us are going to be losing our jobs because of that. Some of the guys are planning on closing down shops already."

It wasn't a void worry that Fuigahama voiced. Sumiredori was a simple town, the people were simple, and jobs were simple. If a high end corporation had plans to develop the town, it would attract a good amount of companies who wanted to branch out. Such as supermarkets and general goods store. Which would of course put stores like the one the Kurase family had out of business.

A worried expression was etched on Mayumi's face. Concern for her father and her family showing visibly.

Soma's face was dark as he tightly clenched his fist. Anger slowly seeping out.

After an effort to comfort his close friend and her father. Soma went straight for home.

He was still angry. And he was almost positive he knew who he should be angry at.

Alice Nakiri.

It was baseless accusation of course. But the timing was just too much of a coincidence to be left like that. He scrambled to the floor, searching for the business card Alice had given him.

Dialing the number. He waited until someone from the other end picked up.

" _Hello"_ A female voice tinkled from the phone.

"Was it you?" Soma's voice was low. He was in no mood for Alice's playful attitudes now.

" _Oh Yukihira-san. I was expecting you to call a bit later than this_ " She giggled.

"Cut the crap Alice" Soma nearly growled. "I want to know if you're the one behind the new commercial district that's being developed"

" _Yes I am"_ She answered proudly. " _Grandfather was absolutely delighted I came up with the idea. Sumiredori had plentiful business potentials"_

Soma clenched his jaw. "So this is how you're playing it then? If not me then get the town."

" _Of course Yukihira-san. You were simply too stubborn to negotiate with. Thankfully I have other ways of persuasion"_

"And that's to threaten people's jobs? You're not just messing with me now, you're messing with my friends!" Soma nearly shouted.

" _Tsk, Tsk, Yukihira-san. I just persuaded some people to do what I think is best. Exploiting Sumiredori's lack of well branded products. Sure why not? If what I did had some after effects of people I don't know, then I don't really care"_

Soma wanted to scream at her "Those people might lose their jobs" He seethed out slowly.

" _After effects Yukihira-san"_

Soma stared into his bland study desk. "Why are you doing all this?"

She sighed. " _I feel like I told you this a hundred times already. You clearly know what I want"_

"So why are you making such a big deal about this if it's only me cooking!"

" _Why are you making such a big deal about it?"_ Alice questioned back. Soma could hear the ice latched in her voice " _Know this Yukihira-san, I did try to make this easier. You were the one being a hard-ass about it. So I had to change my M.O. If it resorts to threatening you, then be it. Keep in note also I could do much worse than just shift this town's economy or lack thereof"_

There was a pause. Soma knew she wasn't lying. Someone of her caliber would could have just easily do something exponentially worse. He was going to regret was he was going to say.

"…Fine" Soma mumbled.

" _Hmm"_

"Fine" He said louder. "You win. I'll cook." Defeat latched into his voice.

" _I'm afraid it won't be that simple Yukihira-san. And I completely adore your defeated voice. Can you say it again?" she said in a childish tone._

Soma ignored the request "What do you mean it won't be that easy. I'm going to cook, so lay off Sumiredori"

" _Well… the business venture is already in too deep_. _I can't just cancel it just because I already got what I wanted."_

Soma sighed, as he understood the gist of it. "What else do you want?"

" _How understanding of you Yukihira-san"_ She giggled " _How about this? Have you heard of a Shokugeki?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys, Densha here._**

 ** _Wow all my stories are overdue for an update, man I suck. But never the less, I updated and that's all what matters now. I'm ninety percent sure that you guys don't really care about my authors notes and you'll guys just jump into the story you guys are so deprived off._**

 ** _And also so sorry for the very short chapter, I'll make it up to you guys, by posting the next chapter...lets challenge myself shall we, I'll post the next chapter by tomorrow. Gasp, shock, surprise. Yeah I know. But it's my repentance for being neglectful of my stories. If however I do not post tomorrow, feel free to flame me. and better yet, private message me and say what a piece of shit I am._**

 ** _Well, enough of that, on to the story._**

* * *

" _Sho-ku-ge-ki"_ Alice enunciated over the phone. " _Never heard of it_?"

Soma rubbed his face in frustration. "Of course not. What is that? Some sort of High class lingo that I wouldn't know about but you're saying it anyways to make me feel somewhat underpowered"

Alice hummed thoughtfully. _"Something like that"_

Soma groaned in annoyance, fingers clenched on his temples. "Just spare me the lecture and tell me what it is"

" _Does this mean you'll accept Yukihira-san?"_

No it did not. He didn't want to bend to this girl's will just like that. If it was only up to him, he would have just put the phone down, blocked the number and be done with it. Sweet peaceful bliss.

But this 'girl' basically had Sumiredori by the noose.

He wasn't going to let it go without a fight.

And if she was challenging him to fight over his hometown. There was no good reason to decline.

"Yes" He answered lowly.

" _Great, Now about the Shokugeki…"_

And throughout the rest of the phone call, Yukihira Soma listened intently to the soothing voice of his adversary as she explained the _Shokugeki_ in full detail.

…

Yukihira Soma never thought he would be put in this particular type of situation. But then again, he wasn't really expecting anything over the top from happening in his quiet town.

Soma rolled anxiously on his bed.

He had a feeling he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. The time on his alarm clock assured him of that.

"How'd I get into this mess?" He mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately for him, he had to meet ' _that_ ' girl again in a couple of days to sign an agreement waiver. Apparently, this _Shokugeki_ held legal constitutions that needed both parties' consent for it to be viable.

 _Oh goodie, bragging rights for a year._ He presumed this of course. He hadn't seen the original copy yet. He of course was expecting it to be filled with lingoes and phrases that he couldn't for his life understand.

He even wasn't taking account of the worst part of it all. Cooking.

God.

He couldn't remember the last time he touched a single cooking utensil.

Actually that was a lie… he did. He remembered it as clear as the night sky. He remembered the sharp smell of burning aromas. He remembered the fresh vegetables he mixed in. The spice flakes he added on top of the finished meal.

He remembered the soft compliment his mom had gave him on it. The gentle kiss on his forehead. The lively twinkle in her eyes.

He felt like nothing could have gone wrong in the world.

It was a hellish experience remembering this.

He did not want to remember her.

But… in the next few days. He would have to push his selfishness aside and open up an old painful wound, whether he liked it or not.

Swelling with unhealthy determination, he brought out an old headband he hid well deep inside his closet, thinking that he would not have the need to use it ever again.

It was time to get cooking.

…

Two weeks after the not so joyous phone call, Alice Nakiri happily waddled out her limo with her trusty aide following suit.

"Your grandfather called" Ryo said out.

Alice eyed him from the sides. "And…?"

"He was wondering how you're handling Yukihira-san's case"

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him I didn't know"

Alice furrowed her white eyebrows. "C'mon Ryo, you know the case as well as I do"

"Yes Ojou-sama, I know this as well as you do. And do you know how it's going so far?" Ryo retorted.

She paused, crossing her arms together. "Of course I know how it's going, we're on our way to sign an agreement, we win the Shokugeki, and Yukihira Soma goes into our school and done. So I think it's going very well thank you very much. Geez, why couldn't grandfather just call me?"

"You left your phone at home"

Startled, she started rummaging through her pockets or the few that her Tootsuki customized uniform could offer. "Why look at that? Too bad, it's too late anyways"

Ryo sighed. "Aren't you being too overconfident with this Ojou-sama?"

Alice gave a curious look.

"I mean, we don't know anything about Yukihira-san, but apparently your grandfather does. How skillful do you have to be to get the attention of Sanzaemon-sama?"

Alice actually haven't thought about that. It was a simple detail that was subconsciously overlooked maybe because Soma wasn't affiliated with Tootsuki whatsoever, and whoever was not in Tootsuki wasn't a cook worth naming.

"You worry too much Ryo, you just win the Shokugeki and let me worry about the teeny details. That should be simple enough for you" She smiled cheekily. "I mean he is just a high-schooler"

"As you wish Ojou-sama"

However, Ryo couldn't get rid of the strange feeling crawling up his spine.

It was probably nothing.

…

Ryo and Alice entered the room where Soma was already waiting in, for half an hour in fact, albeit no one was keeping time. Soma was sitting down on an empty table chatting with a well-dressed man in a tux.

"Took you long enough" His irritation on them being late showing slightly.

"Sorry" Alice giggled out at his irritation, "We were busy this morning"

Ryo knew that was a lie, and it looked like Soma caught the gist of it.

"As long as we can get over it" Soma grumbled out. "This is Manatabe-san" He gestured to the man in the suit, "He's our family's lawyer"

Alice raised her eyebrow as she took a seat across them, "Wow, You really think that's necessary"

Soma narrowed his eyebrows, "When my town's on the line, then yes, absolutely necessary. Besides, I don't want misread some loophole and be eternally enslaved to you or something of the sort"

Alice Nakiri grinned, "Yeah I guess that's plausible"

After a few more moments of Alice trying to prompt up small talk and Soma trying his best to ignore the silver haired beauty, the Tootsuki officials came in and the meeting began.

"This is an off-campus Shokugeki" The official explained. "Between, Yukihira Soma and Kurokiba Ryo. This is a special Shokugeki since Yukihira Soma is not affiliated with Tootsuki community"

"Having your dog fight for you Nakiri?" Soma dissed.

"Why shouldn't I have him fight? Besides, Ryo's been kind of mellow lately" To which Ryo rolled his eyes.

"What shall the theme of the Shokugeki be?" The official asked. "Since Yukihira Soma is was the one challenged, he is allowed to pick the leading theme"

Soma thought about it and stared at Ryo, "What's your specialty?"

Ryo stared back at Soma, wondering what he was planning. "Is that relevant?"

"Yes it is"

Ryo looked eyed Alice for affirmation.

"His specialty is Seafood, Soma-kun" Alice told him.

"Seafood it is then"

That surprised both of them, "Are you sure Soma-kun? Ryo is at his absolute best with Seafood cuisine, you're really underestimating Tootsuki at this point?"

"Does it look like I care?" Soma glared at the both of them.

"Well, you're digging your own grave then" Alice stated, as she saw Ryo's fist clenching from the corner of her eyes.

"The theme shall be seafood" The official carried on. "I need you both to sign here as an agreement for this challenge" The officials gave both of them agreement forms, "And state what is at stake for this Shokugeki"

"If Yukihira Soma loses" Alice began, "He shall drop out from his current school and attend Tootsuki under the Nakiris mentorship, specifically mine"

"Very well, and for the defender?"

"If she loses" Cold hard eyes stared back at Nakiri Alice, "She has to drop any development plans on Sumiredori and also, she and her lackey be out of my sights for good"

Alice could sense the abrasiveness in Soma's voice.

"Do both parties agree?"

"Absolutely" Alice concurred

"Yes" Soma answered.

…

"It would have seem you've gone too far with Yukihira-san" Ryo stated as they walked back to their car.

Alice frowned. It wasn't like the thought never occurred to her. Soma was different today, harsh, eyes cold and voice etched with aggravation. But it was all for her grandfather, she wouldn't mind if Yukihira Soma hated her, not like they were close anyways.

"Doesn't matter now, we've basically won already. Yukihira-kun was too arrogant. He even had the gall to challenge you in your own forte"

"I wouldn't say that Ojou-sama" Alice turned her head towards Ryo, "Did you not see his hands? It was covered in Band-Aids. Yukihira-san has been practicing"

"So? It's not like two weeks of practice is going to change anything. You've had years of experience against his-"

"We don't know for sure how experienced he is Ojou-sama" Ryo cut her off. "I have a bad feeling about this" He grumbled out.

Alice pondered about it. Ryo rarely would show concern in anything related to cooking. Clearly, she had missed something important that Ryo had seen. The matter was disturbing. However, there was one thing that she distinctly understood now.

Concern is infectious.

…

Soma woke up early the next day with a heavy feeling on his chest. A slight anxiousness that made way to him ever since he started back cooking.

He wasn't sure what he was doing whilst he cooked. He simply tried to block whatever memories that came and just rely on the subconscious. It wasn't easy, but it was doable, to a certain extent.

He hated the feeling.

Soma forced himself out of the bed and into his messy kitchen. He hadn't had the time to clean it for the past couple of weeks. He sighed, somehow after looking at the deplorable state of his kitchen he wasn't hungry anymore for breakfast.

So he decided to just take a good long shower before the cooking competition later on.

His cab arrived just before the lunch rush hour, which was smart, he didn't want to lose by default just because he was stuck on the road. That would have been stupid.

The car ride there was long. He had expected it to be shorter seeing how, Alice seem to seldom make her visits to his town. The cab – which, thank god, was paid by Nakiri – passed through a large gateway that was arched by stone columns of Tootsuki culinary school.

Soma wouldn't lie. The place was huge. It certainly gave an awe aspiring feeling as he drove passed large buildings with architecture that he wouldn't have thought be seen in Japan.

The car stopped in front a large building which looked like a stadium. He was half expecting the driver to tell him that he was joking and there were supposed to be at somewhere else entirely different. But that didn't happen.

Soma stepped out of the Car and couldn't help but marvel at size of the stadium. It probably can rival Japan's own Olympic stadium. After a few more moments of unbridled wowing, a Tootsuki official came out to guide him in.

The man stared at him shadily "Yukihira Soma?"

"The one and only" He shrugged.

"Come with me then"

…

Alice Nakiri looked on the stage of the Shokugeki through the glass windows of the VIP box, waiting for the notorious red head to make an appearance.

"Ojou-sama, your grandfather is here" Ryo announced the presence of the aging Nakiri.

"Grandfather!" Alice turned around and regarded in joyous surprise. "Please come sit, we have an interesting show for you today"

Sanzaemon took his seat closest to the view. "I'm honestly surprised Alice"

"Why is that grandfather?" Alice tilted her head in slight confusion as she took a seat right beside her grandfather.

"I would have thought that you would be taking on the Shokugeki today"

"Oh, grandfather, Yukihira-san isn't really worth a Nakiri intervention".

"Is that so?" Sanzaemon leaned back and gazed at an empty stage. His granddaughter's confidence in the matter wasn't uncalled for. Joichiro's son was a no name to him, if it was up to him, Yukihira Soma wouldn't even be a sliver on his plate of responsibilities. However, Joichiro was his student, he was one of his best and more importantly he is an old friend.

Joichiro was the kind of man that was too prideful to call in favors. So Sanzaemon understood completely how important the current favor is to him.

…

" _So can you get my son in?" Joichiro asked through the phone._

" _I don't know Saiba. People don't get in as easy as that. Tootsuki doesn't deal in exceptions"_

 _Sanzaemon could hear him thinking through the phone. "How about one of a kind?"_

 _He sighed, "I told you, no matter how exceptional he is, he still wouldn't get in if he doesn't go through the entrance exams and didn't you tell me that the boy doesn't want to do anything with Tootsuki"_

"… _He doesn't know what he wants"_

" _Look Saiba, this is clearly something that's between-"_

" _Give him one chance" Joichiro cut him off._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _Just give him one chance to show you how good he is and after that then you'll judge for yourself if he's worth the trouble"_

" _And exactly how do I do that?" He inquired._

" _Isn't that you're specialty?"_

 _Sanzaemon could only offer a chuckle "The boy may hate us for this Joichiro, I can deal with that. Can you?"_

" _I…It's for his own good" There was a slight tremble in his voice._

" _Fine, I'll make no promises, I'll take him only after I see what he's capable off"_

" _Thank you… you don't know how much this means to me"_

 _Then the phone call ended._

 _It was unsettling how desperate his old student sounded. Even if he wanted to decline, he just couldn't find the heart to reject the poor man._

" _I know how much it means to you Saiba-san"_

…

"It's starting grandfather" Alice brought the old Nakiri out of his recollections.

Sanzaemon glanced outside the window and saw the Yukihira boy walking out to the stage with an expressionless face and unwavering gait.

And on the other side Kurokiba Ryo walked out in a slumped manner, as if the Shokugeki wasn't worth his time.

On the ground level, the Tootsuki judge began the announcement.

"The Shokugeki will be two hours long" the voice echoed throughout the empty stadium, "The theme will be Seafood. After the match our judges will taste each competitors dish and see who will come on top"

"Are both challengers ready?"

Kurokiba Ryo pulled his bandana from his head. His face adopted a feral look as his body twitched in anticipation. "I'll rip you apart, Yukihira" He growled lowly.

Soma on the other side wasn't a bit of surprised at Ryo's change of demeanor. Instead he pull the long band of cloth from his arm and tied it around his head. His eyes burned with determination as he stared back into Ryo's wild gaze.

"Let's just get this over with"

Seeing as both challengers had no more words left to offer, the announcer continued.

"Well then. Let the Shokugeki… Begin!"

…

A/N: I'll try very hard to post the new chapter tomorrow. Cheers lads.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yeah, So I lied about posting the very next day in the last chapter, but hey at least I didn't post it months late._**

 ** _Anyways, this chapter's story will be pretty solid, so I ain't gonna complain._**

 ** _On a second note, I'm sure you guys, being the anime lovers you are, have heard of Oreigairu, I am not gonna spell the story's name in full cause it's a mouthful. And if you have heard of it or even watched it, I'm doing a fanfic based on that story and will probably publish that in a couple of days. Not that it's relevant to anything. But considering the fact that I will publish that Story before the next chap of Apathy of Cooking, it might be worth while to check it while you guys wait for this one to update. Hey, you might actually like it. Or hate it, who knows. I just like to write what's in my demented mind._**

 ** _Shameless promoting aside, On with the story_**

 ** _Densha,_**

* * *

"Let the Shokugeki… Begin!"

Kurokiba Ryo wasted no time, he marched up to the middle of the stage and picked up a healthy mackerel fish and rushed back to his table. After setting up the temperature for the grill he began cutting up the mackerel into fine thin slices.

However something made him pause. He couldn't hear anything from Yukihira's table and there was no smell either. He risked a glanced up to his opponent and found him doing… absolutely nothing.

Yukihira Soma emanated an aura of menace that almost rivaled him. His sharp golden eyes staring daggers at his own table. What the hell was he doing?

Soma's eyes darted up to stare back at him. His eyes were different now. It wasn't glistening like it usually did, it almost looked like his eyes were angry and dead at the same time, if that was possible.

From the VIP seats, Alice stared on in mild curiosity between the two teens.

"Yukihira-kun is not doing anything?" She mumbled, trying to guess what Yukihira was trying to accomplish.

Her grandfather however scratch his flowing beard in mild apprehension.

Back to the stage, Ryo decided to ignore the red head's heated stare and focus primarily on his own cooking.

After almost half an hour of motionless silence before Yukihira Soma made his move. His body swift as he picked up all his needed ingredients. His body making a flurry of movements as he sliced the fish perfectly and chopped up the vegetables in one go. Movements that shouldn't be possible for an unexperienced teenaged boy.

"Grandfather? Who is he?" Alice Nakiri asked mouth slightly agape. It was even hard for her to follow what the boy was doing.

It was truly the first time that Alice realized that he didn't know the boy. Now as she watched the weight of his knowledge he brought on to the cooking table, she wondered deeply, why wasn't he in Tootsuki?

The match went on and the tantalizing aroma of marinated seafood filled the arena, salivating the mouths of the three judges, eagerly waiting for a taste of Tootsuki's finest, well _one_ of her many finest.

An hour passed of nonstop grilling, frying and preparation before the two teen finally finished their meals, which was amazing considering the fact that Soma started almost an hour later than the mad dog and finished right around the same time as he did.

"Now, we present the competitors dishes to our three judges" the official announced.

Kurokiba stepped down first, with a not so friendly scowl plastered on his face as he carried three plates of his dish.

"Saba Shioyaki" he laid out the meal.

The fish was glistening with fat and the smell of the seasoned broth added to that presented a combination that made it alluring to the judges. The judges took a bite and was immediately engulfed in a wild spring flavor. The salt complimented the fish in a way that it didn't made the taste too strong, but managed to bring the judge's taste buds on a roller coaster of sensation.

It was fresh, deceptively simple and very flavorful.

The judges looked at each other as they made a satisfying comprehension. It was of course expected for a Tootsuki student to bring such a refined dish to the table, so surprise was not the least in their minds.

But however, curiosity got the best of them as the second challenger, a boy from a simple town, presented his dish.

The surprise in their looks were evident. The meal was arranged in a beautifully complex way that it was hard to discern what ingredient was used.

"What is it?"

"I don't know" He began unwrapping the headband around his head and turned to walk away.

"He doesn't know?" The judges began talking amongst themselves, although it wasn't compulsory to name the dish, it was weird that the chef himself didn't know what he was cooking.

"Giving up already Yukihira?!" Kurokiba snarled, "Stay here, I want to see your face when you lose"

Yukihira offered nothing but a sideway glance, which irked the mad dog. He faced back to the judging table and frowned when he saw the faces of delightful surprise on them. He gritted his teeth as he watched the three judges began conversing.

Walking through the corridor that led to the exit, Yukihira Soma wrapped his head band around his arm as he heard the voice of the announcer echoed through the hallways.

"Yukihira Soma wins against Ryo Kurokiba by a landslide, three to nil"

…

To say that Nakiri Alice was surprised would have been an understatement of the year. It took a while for the silver haired girl to come into grips that, Yukihira Soma, had just won a Shokugeki against Ryo, in his own specialty no less. Even from afar, Alice could visibly see the look of frustration on Ryo's face.

She'd better go down there before Ryo takes his frustration on the poor announcer. But before that…

"I apologize greatly, grandfather" Alice bowed down deeply. "It seems I have underestimated Yukihira-san" She felt the shame of disappointing his grandfather wash over her.

"It's perfectly fine Alice" Sanzaemon replied.

Alice stared at his grandfather as if he'd spurted another head. "It's… fine?"

"Yes I am, what you have done was perfectly satisfactory"

"Satisfactory?" She stood straight and shook her. "Wait I don't get it? Weren't you the one that wanted Yukihira-san to attend Tootsuki?"

"I did say that, didn't I?" Her grandfather chuckled at the look of confusion that Alice was giving. "Well it is true that I said that, but without any sort of way to know Yukihira's skill, getting him in would pose a serious problem wouldn't it?"

"If that was what you wanted grandfather? Why couldn't you just do a normal entrance exam for Yukihira?"

"And just how would I do that if the boy refuses to even cook?"

Suddenly Alice got the idea. "So the whole Shokugeki was just a set up for Yukihira's exam?"

"Think of it more as I took advantage of an opportunity" He stood up from his chair.

"I feel so used grandfather" She pouted to which her grandfather pinched her cheeks. "Ow"

"Don't feel so down Alice, if it's any consolation you did help me a lot"

"That does not make me feel any better…Wait, grandfather. What about Yukihira-san?"

"Oh, you've done all you can with him. Just escort him out and I'll deal with the rest"

Sanzaemon stopped halfway out the door "And Alice, make sure Kurokiba doesn't take this all to the heart, even I didn't know what the boy was capable of"

One of a kind was not enough to describe Yukihira-kun, that sort of ability does not come simply. When Yukihira said that he didn't know what the dish was he was telling the truth. He didn't know because he remembered only the cooking. He was cooking from memory, and Soma did that to such a perfect extent that it even Sanzaemon almost didn't realize that it was Yukihira's first time cooking it.

It was astonishing.

Sanzaemon imagined what Yukihira could achieve under Tootsuki's tutelage. The ability to recollect a dish just after once seeing it, smelling it and tasting it. Tootsuki needed him. And she shall have Yukihira Soma.

But before he did that, he needed to make a few calls.

…

There was a knock in Yukihira's waiting room and Alice let herself in without waiting for his answer.

"What do you want?" Yukihira sat slumped on one of the Sofas, staring emptily on one of the broken lights.

Alice frowned at his indifference "I just came to tell you your ride is here" She watched as Yukihira slowly reclined from the seat. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"No"

That was rude and slightly called for but Alice was going to ask nevertheless. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

Soma ignored him. Grumbling slightly, Alice tried again.

"C'mon Yukihira-san, you won already, I lost, the least you could do is tell me?"

The moment she said that, she knew it was the wrong thing to say as he saw Yukihira's body twitch.

Yukihira has had enough of her, he wasn't going to dance along with her whims ever again.

Yukihira turned to face her, golden eyes staring coldly back at her. Alice inched back to the wall as Soma marched to just right in front of her. Alice really had forgotten how scary guys could be, since the resident poster boy for male insanity was always at her beck and call.

Yukihira Soma palmed the wall right beside her head until Alice was looking up to his face. Alice haven't really realized how tall Yukihira was compared to her. She could feel his warm breath right at his forehead. She gulped.

"I won, Nakiri" His voice went like a whisper. "I have no obligations to do anything but which was agreed upon. That also means answering your question"

She could feel her heart beat through her chest. Alice wanted to push him away but couldn't find it in herself to do it.

"But you know what you can do for me? The least you can do is follow our agreement…" Yukihira Soma leveled his face with Alice. "-and stay away from me"

Alice averted her eyes away from Yukihira's sharp gaze. "I understand" She answered in a defeated tone.

Soma stepped away from her and the last Alice heard of was the opening and closing of a door.

Alice let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

She glared at the door, where Yukihira had just left. God, losing felt so bad and if it wasn't bad enough he had to lose to a guy that couldn't care less about the Shokugeki. If it was anyone else, even if it was her dear cousin Erina, she might have had the satisfaction of closure. But of course, Yukihira somehow denied her that pleasure. It was frustrating and it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She wanted revenge. But she might not even get that gratification, since well, the stupid agreement.

She mentally cursed. The whole situation was irritating her.

Alice stepped out of the room and thought over.

She was going to get the gratification one way or another.

…and she might have a teeny crush on the redhead, but that wasn't important right now.

…

Yukihira Soma couldn't be happier to see his tiny messy apartment. The Sunday light dimmed through the windows giving off a lethargic vibe. It was sure nice to be back. The first thing he did was landing face first on his bed. Exhausted from the trip earlier, the bed welcomed him like a warm embrace.

Sumiredori was safe, Fuigahama-san's shop wasn't closing anytime soon and he, with luck, won't ever see the silver-haired vixen or his schizophrenic partner ever again.

Life really was bliss at times like this. The feeling that nothing bad can ever happen to him. In the next few days, he was going back to his same old routine and forget the last month ever happen. Sweet bliss.

 _One week later…_

"What do you mean I don't go to school here anymore!?" Soma practically screamed at his homeroom teacher.

"Quiet down Yukihira, you're disturbing the class" The teacher chided. "Well, a note was passed to me that by today, you no longer attend here"

The students stared between Soma's confused expression and the teacher.

"I'm surprised you don't know Yukihira-san, I mean this matter is quite important" The teacher joked.

Not really in the mood for one of his teacher's jokes, "Who can I talk to Sensei?" Soma asked.

"You can go to administration – No, Running!"

Yukihira Soma was long gone before the teacher could finish the sentence.

"Well he was sure in a _hurry_ " The teacher made a joke.

"That's so lame sensei" A student heckled.

A panting Soma rushed through the door, almost knocking an admin along the way. "Watch where you're going boy!"

Soma offered a small apology and practically ran to the front desk and began asking questions whether what his teacher said was true or the worst prank in history.

"Yes it says here you no longer go here, with the reason being you receiving a scholarship. Congratulations"

Soma's brows furrowed, he didn't remember applying for a scholarship anywhere. "Can you recheck?"

"The system's not broken Yukihira-san, it says here your termination was signed in by your guardian"

Soma looked at her weirdly, "My guardian? I don't have… What's his name?"

"It says here it was signed by a Nakiri Sanzaemon"

"That's… No" Soma might have not recognized who Sanzaemon was, but he did recognize the infamous Nakiri family name. After all, one of theirs did bring hell upon him just a week ago.

' _What the hell did she do now?'_

Thankfully, Soma still had her number. Why he still hadn't erased the number was beyond him. Maybe deep down, he knew that his troubles wasn't over yet.

Well outside the school perimeters, he pulled out his phone and called the person he hoped he would never hear from again.

"Nakiri"

" _Yukihira?"_ She sounded genuinely surprised from over the phone. " _You're the last person I expect to call me"_

"I thought we had a deal"

" _Uh, what is this about again?"_

"About a Nakiri Sanzaemon filling in my school termination papers"

" _My grandfather?"_

"He's your grandfather?"

" _Well yes, he is"_

"Well tell _him_ back his signature or else I'm not going back to school ever"

" _I really don't understand what's going on Yukihira, but I can tell him to call you back"_

"That'll be great" He said in a sarcastic manner.

" _Of course, if you bring me on a date that is"_

"I'm hanging up" He deadpanned, now was not the time for mild teasing.

" _Sheesh, you're so dull Yukihira"_

 _I don't really care what you think of me Nakiri. If you weren't so pivotal in whatever this is, you'd be the last person I would call._

" _While we're on the Topic Yukihira"_ Alice continued. " _Since you did call me first, I'll assume our previous Shokugeki conditions are now null and void"_

It took a brief moment for Soma to realize what she meant "Wait, what? NO! You keep staying away from me!"

" _Too late. You should have thought about that before you called me. I'll be texting you more often now. Toodles"_

"Nakiri NO! – damn it" The phone call ended before he could finish the sentence. Soma clenched his temples to stop a coming migraine. "What is wrong with that girl?"

Not a moment too soon, his phone flashed, indicating an incoming text. Opening it, he saw the faces of both a smiling Alice and a frowning Ryo appearing on the screen. 'Ryo says hello' was the context of the picture.

Like hell Kurokiba would say that.

"Yup, there is clearly something wrong with her"

Putting the thoughts of the silver haired girl out of his mind, he began his trek back home, since he technically had no reason to be in school. Not that he minded a day away from algebra.

He texted Mayumi that he'd be heading back home earlier. She was probably worried about what was going on. He contemplated on texting Natsume but it would probably do no good if the he knew that Soma was out of school. He might just use that as an excuse to go to his house and skip classes.

 _This is getting out of hand._

Frankly, he didn't know where to go from here action-wise. It seems that somehow, this Nakiri Sanzaemon had gotten hold the guardian ship over him. With how being the big questions here. He was sure as hell that the subject of his guardianship was never brought up ever.

 _So the only logical reason here would be… dad._

There was only one thing his dad wanted from him… Oh, god. Soma finally realized where the scholarship came from. It was from Tootsuki. Soma cursed.

Why couldn't Tootsuki just stay away from him?

Soma remembered that Alice had mentioned was a very important person. He was pretty sure that Sanzaemon was also the one that gave him the stupid scholarship. Soma paused. He sounded a bit pretentious there for a bit.

Upon reaching his apartment block, Soma couldn't help but notice that the usually empty roads were packed with sleek black Bentleys, and each intersection was crowded with men in black tuxes.

 _What's going on here?_

Was some famous celebrity making a detour to his town? That wouldn't have been possible considering there was absolutely nothing to do here. And why even would they stop at a small road was beyond him. He then played with the idea that maybe an important official had come to check up on things. However that was also an unlikely idea as, again, there was nothing to check up on. There was no government buildings anywhere near the premises.

 _Just ignore it. It doesn't concern you. Ignore the strange men in glasses._

He walked passed a couple of them without any problems, though they seem to be staring at him as he went on by.

 _Weirdoes._

Just as he was about to enter his apartment, the door of the nearest car door opened. Soma stopped as he watched a beautiful blond girl came out of the car, who faintly reminded Soma of a certain silver-haired girl.

She stared at Soma before looking away in what he could only tell as disgust.

 _Whatever girl, you aren't that pretty._

Coming after her, was a large old man. And by large meaning he was fit and really muscular. He had a long scar running down his left eye, which Soma felt like an unnecessary characteristic. He already looked abundantly scary as it is.

Soma stopped staring and went back on his way.

 _Ignore, ignore and ignore._

"Yukihira Soma" the old man bellowed out. "Finally I meet you"

 _God fucking dammit._

Yukihira stopped in his tracks. "Oh you got the wrong guy, Yukihira Soma went away" He blatantly lie.

"Is that so?" The elder said. "Then, pray tell me where he went?"

"He uh, died" Soma explained. "Last week actually, milk truck hit him, sad what happened to him"

Soma continued to walk, before his path was blocked by two of his lackeys.

"Yeah you guys didn't buy for one second did you" Soma turned to face the old man.

"No we did not" he answered.

Soma readjusted his school bag, in a way that he could easily throw in case he needed to run. It did look like he had no clear way to escape, but hey miracles do happen "So, what do you want?"

"I am Nakiri Sanzaemon, and I am here to take you to Tootsuki"

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for the short cooking scene, I really don't know shit about cooking. But I am trying really hard for your reading pleasure. Hoped that didn't sound sexual._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nothing like a five month haitus to refresh your motivation. Just kidding._**

 ** _Hey Densha here, and apparently not dead._**

 ** _First of all, I loved all the review. Like you guys may not know, but I never read my review only once. I read them because your words give me the motivation to write. I love them. So in turn I love you guys. Anyways, this chap may not be as exciting. But I hope it does satisfy you guys until the next time I update, which gods know when it is. But it does help if you guys beg me for an update._**

 ** _Jokes aside, I hope you enjoy the read._**

 ** _Densha,_**

* * *

"I am Nakiri Sanzaemon, and I am here to take you to Tootsuki" The muscular old man announced.

Soma couldn't breathe. Well, he could, but it was hard, like trying to swallow cotton balls with a dry mouth. Absolutely impossible.

"E-excuse me?" Really, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from some old strange geezer. "You know, I've had a long day. And this" he gestured by twirling his fingers all over the place, "Isn't helping me one bit"

"You seem to be under a misconception, Yukihira Soma" he declared. "You aren't given a choice in the matter"

Soma's eyebrows furrowed. "You can't do that"

"Ah yes, I can. As long as you are not of legal age, your guardian has full parental control over your actions."

"But _you_ aren't my guardian" Soma denied.

"Until now, for the time being. Your father and I had an agreement"

"Of course" He held up his hand in disbelief. "Old man couldn't just leave me alone in peace. But I didn't think he would have gone as far as to do _this_ "

"Your father knows what best for—"

"My Dad doesn't know what's best for me!" He practically shouted. "Nor do you for that matter"

There was an intermediate silence between both parties.

"How dare you?" A feminine voice interjected. Apparently the blond has had enough with his blatant disrespect for the Nakiri elder. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"No I don't" Soma deadpanned. This seemed to infuriate the girl even more.

"Grandfather!" The blond turned to face the elderly man. "This—" she eyed him with utter distaste. "Thing is beneath us. I can't fathom why a person of your stature is deliberately picking some talentless peasant—"

"Whoa, whoa" Soma interrupted. " _Peasant?_ You seriously called me a peasant?" Soma snorted. "Which castle did you fell from _Princess?"_

The blond fumed and looked at her grandfather.

He sighed, then spoke in a low voice, low enough for only Erina to hear. "This boy is not a normal boy, Erina. He won a Shokugeki against Kurokiba. His victory was… undeniable to say the least"

She was silent. There was simply no response to that as she gaped visibly. Kurokiba Ryo was a maverick, that was a given, but his skills was top tier if not elite ten material. Erina gave a wary sideway glance towards the red head.

His stature was relaxed in evident to what was happening, but his fingers were twitching, his eyes bore deeply into hers, there was an obscure sharpness in them.

"No time to waste then" Sanzaemon announced. Clapping his hands, the numerous security guards converged upon Soma. But unexpectedly, he didn't made a fuss, and went on as the guards corralled him into a black Bentley.

"You're going to regret this, old man" Soma's ominous tone lingered in the air, as he gave one last hateful glare.

Sanzaemon's only response was an enthusiastic grin. "I'd like to see you try, Yukihira Soma"

…

Soma called his family lawyer the moment he entered his 'new' room at the Nakiri mansion. He scheduled a meeting with him to go over whatever agreements and paper work. Soma took a good look around the room. It was big, way bigger than his apartment back home. Clearly, there were worse ways in being imprisoned.

He had an ornate themed room. A flat screened TV facing his king sized bed, a windowed door that lead towards the balcony. Outside his door was a single security guard that was assigned to him in case he ever thought of running away, which probably was smart of Sanzaemon.

They told him that the rest of his stuff would be brought over in a couple of days. Basically, he had nothing to do until told so by the Nakiri grandfather.

Yeah. Nothing to do at all…

A knock came from the door. He didn't even bother to respond.

"Excuse me, Yukihira-san" His so called glorified caretaker spoke. "You have a guest"

"Would it change anything if I said I don't want to see anyone" He replied sarcastically.

His bodyguard gave only a chuckle as he let Soma's guest in.

"Hello Soma-kun"

He cringed. Like really cringed. Like watching a pending accident of two trucks. That was what he was feeling now.

He groaned "Can't let me have a moments peace can't you?" Soma turned around to face his guest, "And since when are we in first name basis, Nakiri"

Alice Nakiri was donned in full white chef clothing with violet linings, but that did not stop her from looking good as usual. He really should start getting used at how appealing she looked, since it was highly probable that they'd be seeing each other more considering the fact that he was stuck here.

"We haven't seen each other in so long and you treat me like this, how cruel Yukihira-kun" She sat at the edge of his bed, looking at him expectantly.

"Whatever" Soma scoffed, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was thinking you might a appreciate seeing a familiar face after the things that happened"

"I would have preferred seeing no face at all than your particular one"

"C'mon Soma-kun, we both know that you don't actually mean that" She gave a wry smirk.

"And we both know you don't know what you're talking about." He gave a sideway glare. Picking up the remote controller, Soma decided to browse through the channels just for the sake of it and also to drown out the creaky silence of the room.

"Where's Kurokiba? Isn't he always with you?"

Alice, who was busy checking something on her phone etched an unamused look. "He has his own life to live you know. However, I'm quite mad that you're curious about Ryo more than me." She covered her mouth with a surprised gasp. "Are you possibly-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Well it wouldn't be surprising, you've been nothing but rejecting all my advances"

Soma sighed and placed the remote controller down. "You don't get it do you, Nakiri."

"What don't I get?" Alice tilted her head in confusion.

"You" Soma turned to face her. "You're incredibly attractive. Like really, really good looking. Like unbelievably good looking. I would be really dumb not to be attracted to you." Alice raised an eyebrow as he went on. "If I was a little bit shallower, I would have no problem taking you out on a date" There was a moment's pause. "But that's definitely not the case right now."

"You threatened me" Soma explained. "You threatened my town, you almost made a lot of people lose their jobs. People who are close to me. And even though you failed to get me into this hell hole, you tried to. So apologize me if I'm not _attracted_ to you or your disgusting personality, but your first impression on me kind of ruined any form of friendship we could have had."

Alice crossed her arms "Fair enough" She answered. "But people can change" It almost sounded like she was pleading with her.

Soma bent to her, low enough for them to see the reflection in each other's eyes. Alice had to cock her head slightly.

"No matter how much you try to change, Nakiri. I promise you, I'll never be attracted to you"

Alice returned a glare, she wasn't going to back down against those sharp golden eyes.

God this is so stupid, his outwardly rejection just made her more attracted to him. Definitely a huge crush now. Yup.

There was a knock. "Yukihira-san, your lawyer is here"

Yukihira sighed as he moved away from Alice. "Bring him in, please"

Getting over her flustered state, Alice asked, "A lawyer?"

"I need to go over my guardianship papers and also my apparent scholarship" Yukihira explained. "To find legal loopholes or whatnot"

"Loopholes?" She raised an eyebrow. "You really don't want to stay here don't you?"

Yukihira didn't deem that worthy of a response. Instead he greeted his lawyer and set up the papers he procured on his study desk. Manatabe didn't waste time and began skimming through them.

"And you're still here" Yukihira stated, noting that the silver haired beauty hadn't moved.

"Well, you didn't ask me to go out"

"Good point. Get out" He half-heartedly ordered.

"I don't want to" she simply replied.

Soma's brows twitched. He somehow knew that was going to happen. "Don't you have anywhere else to be, Nakiri"

"Not at the moment" She grinned cattishly.

Soma grumbled. She can't just take a hint. "Do whatever you want. Like I care" Soma went back to Manatabe.

"It doesn't look good Yukihira-san" His lawyer said. "From what I can see, your scholarship terms to Tootsuki is set in stone and very unique to say the least"

"Unique, how?" Soma asked curiously.

"I uh" Manatabe hesitated, and eyed the Nakiri member who was observing them with growing intensity.

"Let her be, I don't care what she hears" Soma disregarded her.

"Very well then. Tootsuki from what I heard has very strict standards. And students of Tootsuki are easily thrown out if not met to sufficient standards"

Soma urged him to go on.

"Yes well, you came here under the same pretense, to a degree. According here, if somehow you fail your Tootsuki course, you'll be under full possession of the Nakiri family"

"Wait, what? Full possession? Like a slave?"

"Ah, no. More like all legal decisions onwards would be foreshadowed by the Nakiri family" Manatabe explained further. "So basically, any decisions onwards due to expulsion from car licenses to registering to a new school would need a full consent from the head of the Nakiri family"

"So you're saying. If I fail here, I would potentially be their puppet"

"That's to say the least"

"That's not different at all?" Yukihira practically shouted. "I can't believe my dad would sell his own kid away" Soma groaned as he rubbed his face in frustration.

While Soma was brooding, Alice took a look at the papers. "May I?"

"Of course Nakiri-san" Manatabe gave her all the papers. Quickly, she scanned through the papers, noting every single terms as she did.

"You know Soma-kun" She placed the papers down in front of Manatabe.

"It's Yukihira for you, Nakiri" Soma interjected.

"Not happening, _Soma-kun_ " She promptly retorted. "But anyways, this isn't actually not that bad. You got a scholarship from Tootsuki. That doesn't happen ever"

"I wish it had stayed that way"

"Why can't you be grateful? A lot of people would have killed for this"

Soma mumbled something incomprehensible.

Alice ignored that "But if you really want out, I may have a solution"

That got Soma's attention. "You do?" he asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely" She gave Soma a copy of his scholarship and pointed to the Tootsuki insignia. "You see here. My grandfather may have gotten you a scholarship, but this agreement was issued under Tootsuki's governing body"

"I thought your family was Tootsuki's governing body?" Soma glanced at her warily.

"That's a misconception. Grandfather is the director of Tootsuki, he may have some say in Tootsuki's decisions but it's not always a final say, it's like a democracy. You do know what that means right Soma-kun?"

"Please don't patronize me, Nakiri" He gave her a death glare.

Alice only giggled in response. "In any case, you should know that there technically two parts to Tootsuki's governing body, one is the administration and the other is the student body."

Soma listened patiently.

"The student body has executive decisions over all of Tootsuki"

"Executive? Like, they can do anything they want?"

"Well they can't do anything they want. I'm saying that they have to power to make some very important decisions around Tootsuki"

"Like what?"

"Disbanding Tootsuki, for one thing"

Soma's eyes widen in shock. "Isn't that kind of reckless? Putting those type of decisions on just the students"

"Well it is, that's not the point now. The point is that they can make your scholarship null"

"Oh…So I just go to them and they disavow the scholarship? Just like that?"

"Well…"

"It's not as easy as it sounds, isn't it" Soma sounded defeated.

"Nothing's easy in Tootsuki, Soma-kun. To make a decision like that, you'll need to enter the student body first"

"Can't I just go to them and ask them to null the thing?"

"Well you can, they won't just agree to it"

"Why?"

"Because it's going against the director's orders. They may have higher power than the director but you still need a majority of votes on your case, not to mention loyalty to the director. Besides the student body doesn't owe you anything"

"Then what's the point in telling me this?"

"I'm not saying its _impossible_ Soma-kun. The only way you can do this is by getting in the student body, and gaining enough leverage and voila, you're out of Tootsuki for life"

"So how do I get into the student body?"

Alice's grin widen "By taking an Elite ten seat".

…

Nakiri Erina was tired. Even the regulated eight hours of sleep didn't wash away the lingering fatigue she felt in her limbs. But nevertheless she had work to be done, work important enough to disregard any sort of minute needs that momentarily came across.

She yawned. It was early in the morning. Morning light shined through the glassed windows of the empty hallway.

"You came back quite late last night Erina-sama" Hisako, her trusty violet haired aide noted. She was busy fiddling with Erina's schedule.

"Grandfather made a detour to-" Images of a redheaded peasant flashed through her mind. " _Somewhere"_ , her voice immediately turned sour.

"Did something happen?" Hisako was concerned. Any bad things that happen to Erina usually reflected upon her mood, which in turn reflected on her work.

" _Someone_ happened"

 _Someone?_

Hisako listened closely as her close friend went on with the rant. "It was some insufferable Neanderthal yesterday. He went as far as insulting grandfather and get this, grandfather wasn't even mad. He just put the idiot in the car and we went off".

"Why would your grandfather put him in the car?"

"I'm not too sure. I got so mad I didn't even ask grandfather anything about the boy"

Hisako nodded, but truthfully she was still confused. Why would the director go pick up a boy, personally even. But Hisako was never one to pry in matters of the Nakiri matter, so as long as this 'boy' posed no problem to Erina, then everything was A-Okay.

"I shouldn't really ponder on it too much" Erina stopped right outside the kitchen entrance. "As long as never get to see him again I should be-"

Both stopped at the doorway, looking at the unfamiliar body of a boy eating _cereal_ on the kitchen counter.

"Uh, who?" Hisako roughly knew everyone that resided in the Nakiri manor. So it came as a surprise when some random boy casually ate cereal in the kitchen. However, judging by Erina's expression, she knew the boy well enough.

 _Wait, was this the boy Erina was talking about?_ Hisako thought.

" _You"_ Erina mustered all the venom she could into that single word.

 _Yep, this is him._ Hisako concluded.

The boy heard Erina and turned around to look at them, revealing sharp golden eyes, then went back to his breakfast. " _Good morning_ " He sarcastically greeted.

"Why are you here?" Erina ignored the greeting.

"Eating breakfast" He responded. "Or should I be eating breakfast in a cottage hut outside like the peasant I am, right princess?"

A muffled chuckle was heard at the corner of the room.

Erina and Hisako looked and saw Soma's body guard standing still in the corner, looking over them. Erina glared at him.

"Tell me. Why are you here?" Erina turned back to Soma, who was still busy with his cereal.

Soma sighed. "Is she always like this in the morning?"

It took a moment before Hisako realized that the question was directed at her. She composed herself, "Please don't talk to me as if we're familiar. And please address Nakiri-sama"

Soma rolled her eyes. "God what is wrong with this academy" He grumbled. "What is she, like your personal assistant?"

Erina's glare could have melted steel with the intensity Soma was getting.

A sigh came again from soma. "I live here now princess"

Erina ignored the title "Live? That's impossible, how could you be living here?"

"Why didn't you just ask about this yesterday?"

"Tell me now"

Soma shook his head. "You're as worse as Alice you know, it's no surprise you guys are related"

"You… Know Alice?"

"Know her, I have had the absolute misfortune of getting to know her. You guys are different, but I guess you guys both do share something similar"

"And what's that?"

"Spoiled" He simply answered.

Erina stood stunned at that answer for a while before Hisako stepped up to defend her.

"How dare you say that to Erina-sama? Do you even know who she is?"

 _This again_.

"Erina-Sama is a distinguished member of Tootsuki Academy, one of the best. Chefs around the world go to her to prove their cooking. She's been named the God's tongue because of her exceptional ability to discern varying number of palates"

"God tongue huh?" Soma wondered out loud.

"Yes and you better know your place" Erina continued.

"So meaning you can tell what ingredients are in a meal just by a taste"

"Do you even understand what a palate means?"

"And I ask again" Soma asked sternly, "Is that tongue really a gift from god? Or is it simply hubris?"

"I don't have anything to prove to you" Erina stood her ground.

"Of course you don't" Soma placed his bowl into the kitchen sink. Soma gave a subtle sniff of air. Erina noticed this "But I would love an example on how good it is. Say from the food your friend brought"

 _Food? What food?_ Erina looked to Hisako. "You brought food?"

"Ah yes, it was for you, I heard you've been tired lately-" She stopped. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess" Hisako didn't believe this.

Erina eyed him. How did he know? He couldn't possibly have smelled the food from that far and she herself didn't smell anything besides the soap and metal. That would have been impossible.

"So? You want to prove me wrong?" Soma offered her a spoon.

Being prideful of her skills, Erina didn't want to back out of a challenge, especially if it challenge her talents. Erina took it as Hisako placed her food on the table. Hisako specialized in Chinese medicinal meals. So it was simple enough to just guess the ingredients from how it looked.

It was rice broth, something simple, made by Hisako for easy consuming and to keep down.

Erina could already guess three ingredient from the looks alone.

Soma looked on with an unnerving stare. His golden eyes glinting analytically.

Erina took a bite.

 _Erina sat in a glistening pond, the water flowed through her white dress, the wind rippled through her hair. She was calm, very calm. A dove flew in front of her. She extended a finger. The dove landed on her and played a wonderful tune._

 _She was Serene._

"So?"

Soma's voice brought her back from her imagination.

"Chicken, Siamese rise, ginger, basil, black pepper, salt boiled to a perfect three hundred and seventy five degree" She noted down all her ingredients

"What type of salt?"

"Crystalline sea salt"

Soma looked impressed.

Erina gave a smug look. "I told you. My palate is the best in this world"

"Is that all?" Soma asked. He eyed the broth before glancing back to the two girls.

"What do you mean by that? Of course that's all" Erina irritatingly said.

Soma looked between the both of them, a smug Erina and a nervous looking Hisako.

Erina saw Soma's mouth twitch into a smirk. He ripped a piece of paper from a nearby note book and wrote down a single word on the small rip.

He placed it on the table.

He took the Tootsuki blazer from his nearby seat and promptly put it on. How Erina didn't notice the Tootsuki uniform was startling. He walked passed them with his bodyguard following in tow.

"Why are you smiling? And throw away your trash"

Soma stopped midway, giving her a sideways glance. "You better protect your pretty elite throne princess. Who knows, someone might just steal it away from you from right under your nose" His golden eye glinted.

Erina ground her teeth the moment he was out of sight. "Do you see now how insufferable he is?" Hisako was being oddly quiet. "Hey, Hisako, are you okay?"

Hisako wore a guilty expression. "Yes, Erina, it's just…" She eyed her food.

"What's wrong with the broth?"

"It's uh…" Hisako fiddled with her thumb.

"Hisako… was I wrong?"

Hisako gulped "You weren't wrong, technically, it's just you-"

"I missed an ingredient!"

"Yes, but it's just a small one, very small, no one else could have possibly gotten it. You're just having an off day. It's just a fluke" Hisako was trying very hard to calm her mistress down.

"I don't have flukes Hisako, if I have _flukes_ now, what happens when it does really count? My reputation would be lost"

"It won't happen again Erina, you're just tired, and that's it"

"I hope so," Erina walked over to the table and picked up the ripped paper Soma had left. "What kind of mongrel leaves trash around and smiling as if I lost the challenge?" She complained. "If he was doing the tasting, he wouldn't be able to guess half the ingredients correctly, I'm sure of it."

Mindlessly, looked at the paper to see what Soma had written on it. However the moment she saw, she crumpled it immediately.

"Something wrong Erina-sama?"

"Say, Hisako. By any chance the ingredient I missed was peppermint?"

"Uh, yes. I've only put a smidge on it though, like just a little bit, and so don't feel bad about yourself" Hisako gave a wry smile.

Erina didn't say anything as she stared at the crumpled paper.

On it small piece of paper, Soma had tauntingly wrote the only ingredient Erina had missed. 'Peppermint'.

Erina cursed the red headed Neanderthal.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So yeah, that's the chapter. I'll be busy with things during the weekend. Meaning I'll be procrastinating, meaning I'll be writing the next chapter of this story. Ain't that great. Please expect an update around next week. Love you guys.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**U _h...Hi? It's been a while ain't it? The last i updated was...LAST YEAR?! Wow that's... sorry. I feel like shit._**

 ** _Anyways. Aren't you guys happy Im back (For now)._**

 ** _Firstly. I can't believe how much my story had grown over the past year or two (?). It's just unbelievable people would read the shit i write. Not that im complaining or anything. I'm happy doing this. I enjoy doing this. Thanks to all the readers for giving me motivations and encouragement._**

 ** _Secondly.( ORIGINAL ART WANTED FOR THE STORY) Okay guys. I know some of you have talent in drawing and shit. So I'm currently accepting art from anyone under the condition 1)It is your own art and its no one else's. Don't want anyone to be stealing art am i rite? 2) it reflects the story. _**

**_Please use my original Email Hotmail to send the art, which is Danzey_2910 . Oh and please give your name (it can be fake or your deviantart name whatever) So I can properly credit that shit._**

 ** _If i found one that's cool and awesome I'll use it by the next update. Woo. (cough) No monetary rewards (cough)._**

 ** _Thirdly. I don't get Tumblr pls halp. I wanna fandom pls._**

 ** _Enjoy the story_**

 ** _Densha,_**

* * *

The tick tock of the grandfather clock filled the empty silence in Sanzaemon's office. The man himself was busy shuffling through papers and what nots as a hot cup of Chinese tea steamed at his table.

"Now these aren't supposed to be here…" Sanzaemon mumbled to himself as he scratched his beard. Oh how menial and plentiful his work was. Maybe he should actually consider retiring…

A cough came from in front of him.

Donned in his full Tootsuki uniform, Yukihira forced himself to not look annoyed. He swore that he knocked when he entered the room earlier, and he swore that Sanzaemon did acknowledge him when he did. Maybe he was just doing this just to spite him.

"You summoned me, Sanzaemon-sama?" He said sarcastically.

Sanzaemon looked up, "Oh, Yukihira. I completely forgot you were here"

Yukihira's eye twitched. _I don't believe you for a minute you senile old man._

"I doubt that, sir" Yukihira responded.

Whether Sanzaemon completely ignored Yukihira or he simply didn't hear him, Yukihira wasn't absolutely sure, but nevertheless it irked him anyways.

"The uniform suits you, Yukihira" Sanzaemon commented. "And I trust your accommodations are satisfactory"

Soma grumbled under his breath. Was all this small talk really necessary? As if one nice comment was going to change the fact that he didn't want to be here.

A knock came from the door interrupted them.

"Come in"

The door opened. A boy around the same height as him entered. Blond hair with slightly pale skin. Yukihira assumed the boy was a foreign student.

"You called me Sanzaemon-sama" The boy stopped besides Yukihira with a strict posture.

"Ah yes, Yukihira meet Takumi Aldini, a very promising first year student. Takumi Aldini, this here is Yukihira Soma"

Takumi turned to face the red head. "Hello, I'm Takumi Aldini, nice to meet you" Takumi extended his hand towards Yukihira, expecting a handshake.

Yukihira only gave a sideway glance.

Awkwardly, Takumi retracted his hand as his face fell.

"Don't mind him Takumi, Yukihira's unfortunately socially inept" Sanzaemon joked.

Yukihira scoffed in response but nevertheless kept quiet.

"Thank you for coming Takumi-san. Yukihira here is a new transfer student and I would like for you to show him around" Sanzaemon explained. "Make him familiar with the place"

"Uh-" Takumi looked at the red head, expecting some sort of retort or an argument. But none came. "As you wish Sanzaemon-sama"

"Great" Sanzaemon exclaimed. "Both of you are dismissed. And Yukihira" The old director gave a solemn stare. "Be sure to behave"

…

"…and here we have the main clubs administration offices. It does house some clubs, but a majority of clubs are usually spread around the school area" Takumi finished his explanation with a sigh. He wouldn't admit it but he was a bit proud of himself for being professional throughout the whole tour.

Yukihira however was deathly quiet. Eyes always wondering as if noting every single thing down. Never asking questions. It was like as if he was leading a ghost. Right now, said person was scanning the recruitment posters.

Takumi was curious about the red head. The director hadn't said anything about the boy and only introducing him with only a name. He wouldn't go as far as to call him an enigma, but he was certainly very skeptical towards Yukihira.

Yukihira seemed to have a complex relationship with the director, and the red head also seem to not hold director Nakiri in the same degree of respect as all the other students in Tootsuki did.

Takumi continued to ponder over the teen, who appears to be staring at a group of construction workers entering on of the more archaic buildings.

"What's going on there?" It was the first time in quite a while that Takumi has heard his voice.

Takumi followed the direction of his gaze. "I'm not so sure" Takumi thought more about it. "I think it's an expansion of some sort?"

"An expansion?"

"Ah, yes. Tootsuki houses numerous variety of clubs. However, clubs aren't really permanent"

"Meaning?" Yukihira turned to face Takumi.

"Well, as an example, if say a club is weak enough, a stronger club may challenge it for its complete absorption of resources, its clubroom, its members or anything for that matter."

Yukihira hummed at the knowledge. It was interesting to know that Tootsuki had some sort of feudalism going on. It's Spartan doctrine somewhat resembled a time long of ancient Edo Japan.

Yukihira walked in curiosity towards the building, intent on knowing more.

"Hey, where're you going?" Takumi called out to Yukihira. He however was not met with a reply as Takumi watched him enter the building. He sighed in frustration as the blond promptly followed him.

It was like trying to keep track of a cat.

…

The musty smell of old wood filled his nose as he creaked along the old hallways, easily following where the loud ruckus was coming from. Someone seemed to be arguing as he crept slowly towards an opened door.

"…You haven't won yet" A male voice timidly fought back. "Get your workers out of here"

"Oh, so you actually think you can win against me?" A voice, this time female, taunted back.

"I…uh" His voice softly receded.

"Don't feel bad" She chuckled. "Your club has been deemed useless by Nakiri-sama, so I'm here to make sure at least your club room is to be put of use."

"You people…"

 _Nakiri again huh? It seems that the Nakiris weren't only the Bane of his existence._ Yukihira took a step towards the doorway, catching the attention of the people inside.

The dark skin girl was dressed rather provocatively. No, that would be an understatement on Yukihira's part. He wouldn't even consider her to be dressed with an unbuttoned white shirt which clearly showed her colorful undergarments and her very short shorts. How the hell this was in regulation standards of school uniform was beyond Soma.

The boy was wearing a leather Jacket and his hair was combed like a baguette, looking like a wannabe greaser of the nineteen fifty's.

God. As if this academy couldn't be weird enough for him.

"So" Soma began. "Which Nakiri are you working for?"

"Excuse me" The voluptuous girl irritatingly smiled at him. "And _who_ do you think you are? Barging in as if the school rotates around your silly red head"

Soma fought an urge to run his hand through his head. Best not show insecurities now.

"Me?" Soma walked closer. "Nobody interesting." He shrugged as he laid back against a table counter.

Both occupants looked at him with a degree of suspicion.

"I don't talk to nobodies" She glared. The guy had some guts walking in and acting all mighty.

"Let's make it short then" Soma breathed out. "Which Nakiri?"

Ikumi thought about not giving the answer, but there was no reason to hide who she worked for. She'll gladly shout Erina's name from rooftops if it was asked for. "Erina"

"Ah" The redhead exclaimed. "That makes things bearable at least. So let me get the gist of this. You" Soma pointed to the greaser. "Are going to lose your club to her" Soma gestured to Ikumi. "If you lose the Shokugeki? Am I right?"

"Were you listening on us you creep?" Ikumi asked in distaste.

Soma chose to ignore that. Sighing, he look to the greaser, "Am I right?"

His eyes darted between Ikumi and Soma. "Uh… yes"

In that heated moment, a blond Italian student came rushing through the door.

"Yukihira, I thought I lost you" He panted. Looking up, he saw three people who looked to be in some sort of argument. "What's going –?"

Soma silenced him with a finger gesture.

"Hey. Can you leave the Shokugeki to me?" Soma asked, eyes staring directly towards Ikumi.

The other three occupants of the room were momentarily shocked.

Ikumi laughed while the quickly greaser stumbled to Soma's side.

"This is v-very generous of you red head-san but you don't know who you're dealing with." The greaser whispered.

"Let me worry about that"

He stared at Soma. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"I'm not" Soma replied.

Kanichi could only look and wonder at Soma. Who in the right mind would take over another Shokugeki? Basically a serious duel of prestige and rights.

He stopped wondering however when he saw a sharp glint in Soma's golden eyes. Sharp enough he himself almost cringed.

"Yukihira-san." Takumi intervened. "You can't just go and do Shokugekies. You just transferred here"

"He _just_ transferred here?" Ikumi asked in amusement. "It'll be easier for me then"

"So do you accept?" Yukihira asked.

"I do, but" She crept slowly to Soma until he could feel her warm breath on his neck "If I win, do Tootsuki a favor and go quit"

"Fair enough. However if I win, _you_ will work for me"

Ikumi raised an eyebrow. It was a given that if she lost any Shokugekies her employment as Erina's enforcer would be totally neglected. But to work under somebody else…

It was never going to happen.

"Deal" She crossed her arms. "Three days from now on. Main ingredient is Meat and dish is Don" Smiling in satisfaction, she called out for the contractors to withdraw.

Walking out the door, she said "I'll show you how Tootsuki bears its fangs boy"

As soon as Ikumi left the room Takumi sighed. "Are you an idiot? You can't win against one of Erina's minions. Transferring here would just be a waste of your time. Do you even have a plan?"

"Shut up blondie" Soma deadpanned.

The look Takumi gave Soma was priceless.

"Uh…Yukihira-san" Kanichi called. "I don't understand why you would do something very generous-"

"Oh this isn't a charity" Soma cut him off.

"But, I don't have anything to offer you as a reward" Kanichi gestured to the ruinous state of the room.

Soma took a moment to think about it. "Actually, you do"

…

Ikumi rarely got the ballsy ones. But whenever she did, it was fun crushing them. Soul spirit and all. They were always overconfident in their non-existent culinary skills that it was almost a crime over how she murdered them in Shokugekies.

The redhead was going to be the same. All bark, no bite. By the end of the week he was going to be just one of the many that she would personally expel.

At least, that's what she thought before Nakiri Erina summoned her.

Now it was true that Ikumi worked for Erina but getting called was a rare thing for her. It was usually when people make mistakes under her name that she would call them. Ikumi swore she didn't do anything to have caught Erina's ire. Knowing that however did not make her feel any less nervous as she waited for Erina to finish up finalizing a new dish that she had concocted.

Ikumi was ways away from Erina, who was clad in a white chef's suit, noting every detail on her meal.

It was half an hour later that after Erina seemed satisfied with her work that she turned towards Ikumi.

"Ikumi…"

Ikumi stood straight "Y-yes, Erina-sama".

"It's come to my knowledge that you are currently in a Shokugeki"

"I am, Erina-sama"

"With who?" Erina asked coldly.

It was at that moment that Ikumi realized he had forgotten to ask the boy for his name. She gulped. "I didn't really get his name, but he had red hair and he was a transfer student. And he did ask 'which Nakiri I worked for'"

There was only one transfer student with red hair. Yukihira Soma.

"What did he want for the Shokugeki?"

"If he won, I would work for him"

It didn't really surprised Erina that much. She had seen more insane Shokugeki conditions. It did irk her however. Ikumi was replaceable of course, Erina didn't mind losing her. It was who she was losing her to that made her mad. Soma was undeniably doing this to make her lose her cool or so she thought. How could it not be the case?

Gathering her thoughts, Erina began explaining. "Yukihira Soma is a transfer student under the direct supervision of my grandfather. How it came to that only god knows. What I do know is, Yukihira Soma is no easy target"

"If you're worried I might lose Erina-sama. I won't." Ikumi steeled her voice. "No offense to Sanzaemon-sama, but I won't lose some second rate chef with no Shokugeki experience"

Erina scoffed. Ikumi flinched. "Do you remember Alice's assistant?"

She nodded. How could she not? He was one of the most talented chef's in Tootsuki for a first year. One of the contenders of an Elite ten seat. Plus, he scared her.

"I can very well say I am impressed with Kurokiba's expertise and talent."

Ikumi didn't like where this is going.

Erina looked straight into her eyes. "Yukihira however had managed to win a Shokugeki over Kurokiba and from what I heard by a landslide".

Surprise and fear rang through her body as the possibility of defeat had become more prominent "That's…"

"So" Erina continued. "I trust you would hold on your promise of not losing?" Her voice was lined with Sarcasm.

Ikumi Mito honestly could not answer her.

…

It hasn't even been a day and Soma already hated everything. The school was too big to walk anywhere. The Cafeteria was expensive as hell and he had no money on his person. And the worst thing was, the classes were duller than a thousand year old vegetable knife.

He could see that people were curious about him but they were too busy being pompous cooks and chefs to bother asking where he came from. The high point of the day was probably when a fly went into his bakery class and started a wild chase between instructor/student and the puny insect.

He chuckled to himself remembering the scenario.

The rumble of a car engine stopped Yukihira in his tracks. He turned his head and saw a sleek limousine approaching him. It stopped right beside him. He sighed. He knew one hundred percent who this was.

"Good afternoon Soma-kun" The silver haired vixen greeted him.

"Don't you have the decency to at least not use a limousine on a walkway" Soma chided.

"Never had that" She smiled. "Let's go have lunch Soma. I know this perfect…"

"I'm in"

"Wait, what?" Alice asked surprised.

Soma didn't waste time and entered the vehicle through the other side of the door.

"Not that I'm complaining but I was expecting you to put up more of a fight"

"Too hungry to fight" Soma leaned back against the seat. "Do you have a bottle of water here?"

"I don't but you can have my drink" She showed him a half full fruit juice.

"That'll do"

Alice handed him the bottle. "Thanks"

After instructing her driver on where to go, Alice asked, "So how was your first day in Tootsuki?"

"Dull". He simply answered. "You're like my only source of socializing here"

"Wow, I feel so honored". Alice sarcastically replied. "Well if you do feel that bored, Kurokiba has been itching to have a rematch with you. He's been so down after his match with you"

Soma grumbled. "I have one coming up. He can challenge some other time"

"You have a Shokugeki?" Alice asked with a tinge of curiosity. "With who?"

"One of Erina's lackey. A girl"

"Did you know she was Erina's before you challenged her?"

"Of course I did"

"You know, Erina isn't like me. If you start stepping on her foot she might just rain hell on you. And trust me you don't want that" Alice berated. "Even I can't do anything if Erina decides to go all out on you"

"I don't care. Let her come, the faster she challenges me, the faster I get a seat"

"You would have to offer her something akin to a seat firstly though. And you don't have that" She reminded.

Soma almost pouted. "I'll think of something"

"I'm sure you will" Alice smirked.

Unbeknownst to Alice, Soma already had a plan in mind. Intricate and complex to a degree. He just didn't trust Alice enough to tell her about it. Even if she did say she wanted to help him get out of this hellhole.

Because after all that had been done to him.

Just getting out of Tootsuki wouldn't be enough anymore.

"So…"

Soma eyed Alice suspiciously. She was going to say something stupid, he knew it.

"Does this count as a date?"

Soma groaned.

…

The arena where the Shokugeki was held was almost empty. To the other Tootsuki students. It was just another acquisition by Erina. So none bothered to show up to a Shokugeki that was believed to be one sided. Except of course for a few.

Erina sat at the VIP section, with her trusty assistant Hisako by her side. Normally, Erina wouldn't have been bothered to oversee a low scale Shokugeki. Nevertheless, Erina needed to see how good Yukihira, the person advocated by his own grandfather, the one who won against a talented Tootsuki member.

The things she had heard was near unbelievable for her to believe.

"It's rare to see you here, Erina-chan" Erina knew that voice. She didn't even bother turning to acknowledge her.

"Likewise, Alice"

"I would have thought you would be busy tormenting some poor guy into giving his inheritance to you"

Erina's eyebrow twitched. "Why would I be doing that?"

"Just cause" Alice grinned as she took a seat beside her cousin, with Kurokiba standing by her side.

"Why are you here, Alice? If it's just to annoy me can you please do it another day"

"Contrary to what you believe Erina. I'm here to see Soma"

Erina frowned "Are you friends with that Neanderthal?"

Alice giggled at her childish insult. "Give him some credit, dear cousin. He did beat Ryo, didn't he Ryo?"

A silence.

"Yes" He finally said in a defeated manner.

"Then Kurokiba should reassess how good his talents actually are" Erina retorted.

"Or you should reassess your own" Alice countered promptly. "Who knows?" She shrugged.

Erina wasn't sure what her cousin meant by that but chose to drop the conversation.

Down on the arena, the match was beginning.

The announcer of the Shokugeki called out to Ikumi Mito.

She came out shedding her robe and swelling with determination. She knew the stories about Soma, but chose to not get anxious over facts. Instead she focused herself for the match. She brought in the highest quality meat and bought new chopping knives.

No matter how good Yukihira was. Ikumi was going to make sure that he lost.

Then came Soma. Clad in a black chef's uniform lined with silver cloth. A single bead of sweat dripped from Ikumi as she saw Soma's sharp golden eyes staring back at her. Dead and yet still deadly.

"He looks so handsome" Alice swooned. "I tailored that just for him you know" She said.

Erina ignored her delirious cousin.

Both contenders said nothing as they stared down on each other.

"The match is between Don RS and Mito Ikumi" The announcer stated. "If Mito Ikumi wins, the Don RS will be demolished and Yukihira Soma would be expelled from Tootsuki"

"However, if Don RS wins Mito Ikumi will be working for Yukihira Soma"

Ikumi looked to Erina way above at the VIP seats and looked back to Soma.

"You won't win this Yukihira" Ikumi declared.

Soma's eyes darted to Erina then to Ikumi. Wrapping a white cloth over his head. He gave a smirk.

"LET THE SHOKUGEKI BEGIN"

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be out whenever. Jk. I'll try to post it by next two weeks. No promises. I might die. And honestly I don't get Tumblr. See ya.**


End file.
